Instituto Vocaloid
by Justletmein
Summary: En un futuro no muy lejano, dos jóvenes de aspecto similar ingresaran a un instituto musical. Poco saben que se encontrarán.  LenxRin  no es twincest  Ya sé, pésimo el resúmen, por eso hay uno más completo en el cap 1, ya que no me entraba aquí
1. Chapter 1

**Otro año inicia en el futurístico Instituto Vocaloid, allí se encuentran estudiantes con grandes habilidades natas para la música. Todos los que asisten allí reciben la educación requerida más una especial para sus dotes musicales, y reciben todo el aliento y material necesario para convertirse en los idols del mañana. El colegio divide a sus estudiantes en bandas para los días de exposición, cada banda está liderada por un alumno del curso superior. Este año se han formado dos nuevas y prometedoras bandas, la de Meiko Haigo y la de Haku Yowane, sin embargo, ambas líderes mantienen, o eso intentan, una firme amistad. Lamentablemente, los integrantes no piensan del mismo modo, Neru está decidida a hacer que Miku Hatsune caiga de una vez por todas... ya que después de todo, Miku siempre la ha vencido en todo... y lo peor, accidentalmente.**

**Entre todo esto, han igresado dos nuevos estudiantes... idénticos, pero ambos afirman no ser hermanos.. Que serán entonces?**

**Espero que disculpen mi falta de creatividad, pero realmente quería hacer una historia para mis gemelos favoritos XD

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

Un nuevo año ha dado por inicio en la academia Vocaloid, un lugar donde sólo los prodigios musicales pueden ingresar. Ser un estudiante vocaloid, no sólo te proporciona la educación elemental sino que además te instruye y te abre las puertas al mundo de la música... el sueño de cualquiera con deseos de ser una estrella, o el próximo idol…

El instituto en si se dividía en grupos, decididos de forma en la que los integrantes pudieran relacionarse de la manera más provechosa… y además para que estos grupos se enfrentaran en la competencia anual. Esta se llamaba "Proyect Diva", nombre dado cuando el colegio apenas había abierto y sólo tenía estudiantes del sexo femenino, y consistía en una guerra de bandas que era transmitida por televisión… y ese año el premio no sólo sería grabar su propio disco, sino que esta vez sería distribuido oficialmente por todo el mundo.

- Llegamos.- Anunció el hombre alegremente. Era un apuesto señor de cabellos rubios, y ojos celestes. Al abrir la puerta trasera del auto reveló al copiloto, una niña de cabellos rubios como el oro, y de ojos igualmente claros y brillantes.

- Gracias papi.- Sonrió tiernamente. Él le ayudó con el brazo a bajar del vehículo, y luego de cerrar la puerta marchó a buscar las valijas.

Se trataba de una chica de no más de quince años, con cabello rebajado hasta sus hombros y atado con un pañuelo blanco en forma de moño. Usaba una camisa estilo marinero blanca y gris con un moño amarillo. También usaba un short gris con una cadena y un cinturón dorado… del mismo tono que sus uñas metalizadas. En los pies usaba lo que parecían unas medias grises hasta el inicio de sus rodillas con tres motas negras en los tobillos, y unas botas cortas blancas de suelas amarillas.

Su padre no se quedaba atrás en aquel llamativo estilo. Tenía ropa bastante similar, reemplazando el moño por una corbata color dorado, una chaqueta gris sobre su camisa blanca, pantalones grises y zapatos de cuero con cordones y suelas de aquel amarillo. Por supuesto, el llevaba el cabello corto y sin ningún pañuelo, y las uñas limpias.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? Mira que tendrás que compartir habitación con otras chicas… y no te visitaré hasta que sea fin de semana.

- Estaré bien.- Dijo sonrojándose ante el trato de su padre, odiaba sentirse como una niña chiquita. Esta era la oportunidad para demostrarle a su padre lo independiente que podía ser.

- De acuerdo, de todos modos tienes tu teléfono para llamar, o también puedes pedirle a algún profesor si tu…

- ¡Ya te dije que estaré bien!- Gruñó, un par de estudiantes la miraron sorprendidos. Después de todo, no era nadie más que Rin Kagamine, una niña que había sido mimada desde chica por su padre.

Era bastante dulce con todo el mundo al que quería agradar, sin embargo también solía ser bastante caprichosa y mandona con los empleados, e incluso, con sus amigos de la escuela. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía un gran corazón.

- Como gustes.- Se abrieron los portones, una joven de no más de dieciocho se reveló. Tenía el cabello corto, y usaba una falda de cuero rojo, un chaleco del mismo material, botas y un top negro.

- Tú debes ser Rin Kagamine, me llamo Meiko Haigo.- Se introdujo, parecía estar buscando algo con la mirada, la cual se detuvo en el padre de la joven mientras enarcaba una ceja.

Meiko Haigo era la nueva líder del grupo asignado a Rin, ya que oficialmente era alumna del curso superior.

- ¿Te llamas como la cantante japonesa? ¿Acaso son familiares?- Preguntó Rin emocionada sin fijarse en la mirada de confusión de su superior. Meiko negó con su cabeza con una sonrisa, al parecer no era la primera vez que la confundían.

- No, es sólo que tenía el mismo apellido y a mi madre se le ocurrió ponerme ese nombre en su honor… Por cierto.- Volvió a mirar al hombre con seriedad.- ¿Dónde está Len? No vaya a decirme que se trata de usted…

- No, mi nombre es Jack Kagamine, y no conozco a ningún Len…- Admitió confuso, Meiko asintió lentamente sin quitar la mirada de desconfianza de su rostro.

- Muy bien entonces.- Dijo al fin, pidió permiso para tomar los bolsos.- Nos vamos ahora, no dude en contactarme si ocurre algún percance.- Agregó dándole una tarjeta, la cual aceptó con gusto. Abrazó por última vez a su hija para que luego esta se alejara, junto con aquella joven.

- Pregunta… ¿Es cierto que me va a tocar una compañera de cuarto?- Preguntó algo preocupada la joven rubia, Meiko no pareció percatarse y respondió con una sonrisa.

- Así es… tu compañera es Miku Hatsume. Es un año y medio mayor que tú, pero te sorprenderá saber que no actúa de acuerdo a su edad…

- ¿Uh?- La castaña negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- Tienes que verla por ti misma… De todos modos, creo que será una buena compañera; el año pasado estuvo en el grupo ganador.

- Pensé que los grupos siempre eran los mismos...

- Así es, pero este año agregaron unos debido al creciente ingreso de nuevos artistas…- Su voz sonaba algo triste ante aquel hecho.

- ¿Acaso a ti también te cambiaron de grupo?- Meiko asintió, algo triste de que se hubiera dado cuenta.

- Sí, hasta el momento había estado en el mismo que una amiga… pero ahora ya no será lo mismo. En fin, no hablemos de ello, después de todo me quedó con un par de amigos… Luego te los presentaré.- Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de aquella habitación.

Rin no se había percatado de que ya habían ingresado a uno de los edificios, "Rozas", ese era el nombre del grupo y indicaba perfectamente de qué se trababa su flor; la cual estaba tallada sobre la madera del cartel. Meiko tocó antes de abrir, y una vez dentro la rubia se quedó deslumbrada con lo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Sobre la litera superior, tatareando una canción con los auriculares puestos, yacía una joven de cabellos largos de un color celeste verdoso. Su piel era mucho más pálida que la de Meiko, pero se asemejaba bastante a la Rin. Abrió sus ojos revelando que eran de un color claro, de un salto bajó de la cama dejando sus auriculares sobre las sábanas.

Era alta, usaba su cabello recogido en dos largas coletas que le llegaban prácticamente hasta los talones. Tenía puesta una camisa gris sin mangas, corbata celeste, una falda negra con borde del mismo celeste, y botas hasta las rodillas negras con suelas del mismo color que su corbata. Al igual que Rin, usaba una especie de guantes con aspecto de mangas sólo que los suyos, además de ser más oscuros, tenían unas líneas celestes mientras que la rubia las tenía de color amarillo.

- ¡Hola! ¡Soy Miku!- Sonrió estirándole la mano con una simpática sonrisa, Rin la tomó dudosa y en pocos segundos su mano fue sacudida con fuerza de arriba abajo.

- Oigan que es todo ese ruido…- Una criatura similar a Miku asomó su cabeza del bolso de la muchacha. Una vez vista de cerca se dio cuenta de que era una especie de marioneta, y que además sus ojos eran dos puntos negros y sus mejillas tenían unos garabatos en forma de espirales rosados.

- ¡Miku! ¡No seas descortés y preséntate!- Ordenó, la marioneta salió de un salto y hizo una reverencia.

- Miku Hachune, lamento cualquier tontería que haya realizado mi dueña…

- ¡Cállate tu… pedazo de madera!

- ¡¿A quién llamas pedazo de madera? ¡Tú sólo eres carne con huesos!

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Que sí!

- ¡Que no!

Rin se quedó observando en silencio, atemorizada ante aquel espectáculo. Le habían advertido que Miku tenía una mentalidad diferente, pero se había imaginado que era seria y no… una niña completamente infantil.

- Eto…

- Quizás debí mencionarte acerca de la marioneta, es como una mascota igual no te preocupes… no es peligrosa.

- ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Me voy!- Y con eso saltó de nuevo al bolso antes de que Miku lograra atraparla.

- ¡Ya veraz! La próxima… yo… ¡Haré una fogata!- Se escuchó entonces como alguien cantaba una canción burlona con la lengua afuera, provenía del bolso.- Prometo… no, juro que la próxima vez…- Meiko carraspeó, despertando así a la joven de su promesa de venganza.

- Perdón…- Dijo riendo con una mano detrás de su nuca, luego miró a la joven de cabellos dorados.- Como decía… soy Miku. Espero que podamos ser grandes amigas.- Sonrió, se hizo silencio y la castaña se preguntó si la escena de hace algunos minutos supondría un problema… Pero no, Rin sonrió.

- Lo mismo digo.

Suspiró aliviada y anunció su retirada, sintiéndose segura de que dejaba la nueva estudiante en buenas manos. Al cabo de unos instantes, se le informó que un vehículo se acercaba al lugar… ese debía ser el otro estudiante, el cual le debieron haber confundido el apellido. Se apresuró a la entrada, pero para su sorpresa había alguien más que se dirigía a la puerta.

- No puede ser…- Suspiró al ver aquel cabello grisáceo moviéndose con el viento.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.. ****O fue .. Muy corto? Largo? Pésimo quizás..**

**No se contengan de comentar, cualquier idea o sugerencia será bienvenida.  
**

**Arigato, y hasta la próxima ;) **

**PD: Perdonen esta molesta inseguridad, gomen**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, nuevo capítulo.. jeje.. Después de todo odio tener q esperar así que pra los que les interesa.. cap 2!**

**Capítulo 2**

- ¿Meiko?- Aquella joven, aparente de su misma edad, no se trataba de nada más ni nada menos que Haku Yowane.

Era igual de alta que Meiko, sin embargo era mucho más similar a Miku al tener el cabello igualmente de largo hasta los talones. Sus ojos era de un color rojizo, y sus cabellos de un asombroso plateado. Usaba un top gris, corbata violeta azulado, pantalón negro con unas cintas de aquel morado, un cinturón y unas líneas a los costados, también de ese color. Su cabello era sujeto por un moño de ambos colores, y tenía los mismos guantes con el diseño oscuro de Miku aunque reemplazando la línea por su color particular. En los pies revelaba unas botas cortas de color blanco medio grisáceo con suelas moradas, sin duda algo poco común.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Haku?

- Me informaron de la llegada de mi nuevo integrante.- Informó en toque de queda, ambas se sentían incómodas ante la situación.- Y… ¿Cómo está el resto?

- Bien… supongo, ya sabes que cuando nos dividieron me pusieron con Luka y Gakupo… Pero al menos te quedaste con Dell, y escuché Neru y Teto se unieron a tu grupo.- La joven sonrió ante la mención del nombre de aquel joven, pero luego se amargó frente a los otros dos nombres.

- Sí, ya que fueron las únicas que quedaron del suyo… el resto se graduó.- Explicó, aunque era evidente. Ambas volvieron a sumirse en el silencio.

- Ah si… también está Gumi-chan.- Recordó, era una de sus compañeras y solía ser la compañera de cuarto de Luka.

Era una joven de cabello verde, no mucho más largo que el de Meiko. Solía vestir una falda naranja con dobladillos de color amarillo y otro blanco, un chaleco de ambos colores o un top naranja, junto con una especie de muñequeras blancas y botas blancas que no llegaban ni hasta el inicio de sus rodillas de suelas verdes y bordes del mismo color…

- Si… estamos bien.- Respondió cortante, entonces las puertas se abrieron. La mandíbula de Meiko cayó abierta al contemplar al joven que estaba frente a ella.

Era de cabellos dorados idénticos a los de Rin, y ni hablar de sus ojos… como si fuera su reflejo. Sin embargo, tenía el cabello corto, con excepción de una parte de este que conservaba en forma de una colita corta apenas visible entre la maraña de sus cabellos. Usaba unos shorts negros con decoraciones en amarillo, y una cadena plateada le colgaba a un costado. Al igual que Rin usaba una camisa estilo marinero blanca, pero con negro en lugar de gris. Alrededor de su cuello colgaba una corbata amarilla, y en sus muñecas llevaba aquellas extrañas mangas sólo que eran mucho más cortas, y de color más oscuro que las de la rubia pero conservando las líneas amarillas. Finalmente llevaba el mismo calzado, con excepción de que una vez más reemplaza el gris por negro… Sin embargo, el parecido era sorprendente.

La mujer que lo acompañaba, quien usaba un simple vestido blanco y tacones de color dorado como su joyería miró a ambas jóvenes.

- Disculpen…- Carraspeó al ver que la castaña se había quedado aparentemente inmóvil, y que su compañera la miraba con curiosidad.

- Oh, si… Soy Haku Yowane.- Se presentó siendo la primera en entrar en acción.- ¿Él es Len Kagamine, verdad?- La mujer asintió mientras el chico desviaba la mirada, con un suspiro se dirigió al auto a buscar sus valijas del maletero.

- ¿Quién de ustedes es la representante de su grupo? Porque al final me enviaron dos cartas de admisión, y no estoy segura de cual es el nombre final…

- Con que ese es el problema…- Dijo Meiko entrando en razón, luego volvió a mirar a la mujer. No parecía tener mucho parecido con el joven, incluso… él parecía ser una miniatura del padre de Rin, incluso mucho más idéntico.- Me presento, soy Meiko Haigo.

- Ya veo, pero aún no me responden a mi pregunta…

- Pues definitivamente tuvo que ser un error de la computadora, pero seguramente debe ser un nuevo integrante del grupo "Roza"…

- ¡Claro que no!- Interrumpió Haku, ahora parecía molesta.- A mí me informaron que él era explícitamente el nuevo miembro del grupo "Jazmín"

La mujer las miró asombrada mientras ambas se dirigían mirada de confusión. Sin embargo Meiko mantuvo la calma, y con un suspiró llamó al director.

Él no tardó en llegar, y una vez analizada la situación explicó que la computadora había encontrado compatibilidad con ambos grupos.

- Pero eso pasa siempre… sin embargo siempre elije uno al final.- Protestó la joven de cabellos grisáceos.

- Pues lo siento, supongo que tendrá que explorar y ver por sí mismo con cual grupo debería integrarse… espero que ambas hagan que se sienta cómodo.- Y con eso se retiró. La mujer suspiró agotada, su hijo que había permanecido serior la miró preocupado.

- No te preocupes, estaré bien… tu ve y tomo tu vuelo.- Dijo leyéndole sus pensamientos. Después de todo, de eso se trataba… la madre iría de viaje y necesitaba un lugar donde supiera que su hijo sería bien recibido.

- Bien, pero cualquier cosa no dudes en llamar.- Abrazó a su hijo con fuerza, y antes de marcharse tomó las tarjetas de ambos grupos, no sin antes recibir una pregunta de lo más extraña de parte de la castaña.

- ¿De casualidad él no tiene una gemela o hermana? O quizás… ¿Una prima de lo más similar?- La mujer negó confusa.

- No… la única persona a la que podría parecerse no la he visto en años, y dudo que sea estudiante aquí.- Anunció dando por sentado que él y Rin no podían ser familiares, a menos que ella mintiera claro.

Cuando finalmente el auto se alejó, ya habían traspasado el gran portón. Ambas amigas se miraron con preocupación mientras el joven caminaba con la cabeza gacha, no muy interesado de cuál acabaría siendo su grupo. Sus ojos mostraban simplemente el cansancio producido por su largo viaje hasta ese lugar, simplemente querría dormirse y olvidarse de todo por un día.

- Len... dime… ¿Ya decidiste que grupo te apetece ver primero?- Preguntó Haku inclinándose hacia él. Después de todo sabía que Meiko tenía una nueva miembro y ella estaba segura de que necesitaría buen material si pensaba vencer al grupo de Miku… Se lo había prometido cuando perdieron el año pasado, ganaría con o sin su amiga.

- Tengo una idea… quizás tocar te ayude a ver con que grupo te sientes más cómodo.- Supuso la castaña al ver la negación del muchacho.

Ella se retiró mientras Haku lo guiaba a la sala de música y llamaba a uno de sus miembros más habilidosos, ya que ambas traerían a alguien que supiera tocar y cantar. Después de todo no sabían de qué se trataba el talento de Len.

Meiko no tardó en volver, acompañada por un joven de aparentemente dieciocho años de cabello azul. Usaba una especie de bata blanca con decoraciones en azul y amarillo, y podía distinguir la playera azul que vestía por debajo de la bata. También vestía un pantalón color marrón con líneas amarillas a los costados, y zapatillas blancas con decoraciones de los mismos colores que los de su abrigo. Era sorprendente que usara aquello considerando la época, pero Len supuso que se trataba de una tela fina como la de la bufanda azul que rodeaba el cuello de aquel sujeto.

- Les presento a Kaito Shion… Voz masculina y buen bajista del grupo.- Indicó Meiko, el joven sonrió ante el halago.- Y… suele ser muy tonto.- Agregó dándole un codazo para borrarle la sonrisa.

- Te hubieras quedado con lo de buen bajista…- Sollozó apretando con fuerza su estómago, donde había recibido el golpe.

En pocos instantes una joven de cabellos rubios ingresó, usaba un vestuario similar al de Miku. La misma camisa gris sin mangas pero con bordes dorados, corbata también dorada y una falda negra con borde del mismo color metálico con un short negro debajo. En los pies calzaba un par de botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas negras con suelas del mismo color que su cabello y sus muñecas revelaban las mismas mangas de Miku pero con decoraciones de su color. Su cabello estaba atado de forma de colita alta pero igual este le llegaba hasta los talones, y en su pierna tenía una especia de brazalete de oro. No se molestó en saludar, simplemente observaba con sus ojos dorados la pantalla de su móvil al tiempo que escribía un mensaje.

- ¿Neru-san que haces aquí?- Preguntó molesta, la joven despegó sus ojos del celular mirando a su supuesta líder con arrogancia.

- Dell-kun me dijo que no podía ayudarte con la guitarra eléctrica, vi que se llevaba un paquete de chupetines así que probablemente tardará un rato…- Informó con desinterés regresando a la pantalla. Haku apretó los dientes, Dell solía actuar de forma vacía y seria pero simplemente había cosas que no encajaban con su personalidad.

Tenía un estilo muy similar al de ella… Solía vestir pantalones negros, con una camisa gris y corbata morada como la cadena que colgaba de su bolsillo izquierdo. Sus cabellos y los de ella eran prácticamente del mismo color, y tenía el mismo tono grisáceo en su corta cabellera, la cual él peinaba del mismo modo que el rubio.

A pesar de haberse criado juntos, y compartir toda clase de gustos en la mayoría de las cosas, Dell tenía un implacable gusto por los dulces… lo que lo llevaba a pasar horas comiéndose paquetes de caramelos, especialmente si se trataba de chupetines.

Suspiró, no tenía más remedio que ofrecerle hacer algún dueto con Neru o quizás no necesitaba de otra voz, aún no sabía su talento. Antes de que pudiera decir algo notó que el joven se había acomodado frente al enorme y elegante piano de cola negro de la habitación, y Kaito ya había conectado su bajo.

Ambos comenzaron a tocar una canción que debieron haber acordado mientras ella estaba hablando con Neru. Los instrumentos sonaban bien en combinación, pero le hacía falta una voz. El joven de pelo azul pareció notar esto y empezó a cantar con su voz grave, y antes de que pudieran preguntar, Len se le unió. Ambas voces sin duda sonaban bien, y lograban unirse en una sola y perfecta melodía.

A Haku le sorprendió el parecido que tenía la voz del joven con la de la de quien amaba… Sin duda, era una versión un poco más aguda de la voz de Dell.

Una vez que finalizaron de tocar, estaba decidido. Ambas amigas se miraron con rivalidad… aquel chico tenía bastante talento, increíble considerando que tenía la misma capacidad que un alumno experimentado.

- Rápido, consigue a Dell y al resto si es necesario.- Ordenó Haku, y por primera vez Neru le fue completamente obediente. Cerrando su celular, abandonó la habitación de prisa, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al rubio. Len se quedó mirándola confuso pero no dijo nada simplemente se preguntaba si ahora le faltaba practicar con el otro grupo o simplemente le darían a elegir...

* * *

**Gracias x leer el segundo capítulo!**  
**Por favor, no olviden comentar..**  
**Saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

- ¡Bien hecho!- Ambos muchachos chocaron las manos, y luego Kaito apoyó el bajo en la base.- Debes admitir que eso estuvo fenomenal, creo que con un poco de práctica este tema podría llegar a ganar el concurso…

- ¿Cuál concurso?- Entonces miró a Meiko, quien estaba mirando fijamente a la chica de pelo gris.

- Kaito, trae al resto.- Ordenó con la misma fiereza de Haku sorprendiendo al joven de pelo azul, pero aún así obedeció.

En pocos instantes reaparición Neru acompañada por el famoso Dell, quien aún conservaba un chupetín en la boca, también vino acompañada por Gumi, un chico de aproximadamente dieciocho y una joven de quince años.

Esta última se trataba de Teto Kasane, mejor amiga de Neru Akita. Su cabello era corto y dividido en dos coletas enruladas, lo sorprendente era el tono rosado de este igual al de sus ojos. Para resumir su vestimenta, era exactamente el estilo de Miku sólo que con los colores gris y rosa, respectivamente.

El otro joven era sin duda idéntico a Kaito, solo que su cabello era rojo al igual que sus ojos. Además, vestía el mismo atuendo reemplazando el azul por rojo.

- Len-san, ellos son; Teto Kasane, Akaito Shion quien como podrás ver es el hermano de Kaito, ella es Gumi Megpoid y finalmente, este es Dell Honne.- Anunció Haku, Meiko apretó los dientes al ver al chico de rojo este le devolvió la mirada.

- Akaito… no esperaba verte, pensaba que no planeabas venir este año.- Él suspiró al ver a lo que ella se refería, sus miradas se encontraron por unos instantes. Parecía que estaba por decir algo cuando de golpe se abrió la puerta, Kaito, Miku y un par de personas más ingresaron a la habitación.

Uno de ellos era una joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura, color rosa claro, y ojos azules. Vestía una especie de chaleco negro con decoraciones en dorado que le hacía juego con su larga pollera, con un tajo al costado. Calzaba unas largas medias negras que le llegaban por arriba de las rodillas, y tenían un borde dorado, y botas de cordón no tan largas del mismo dorado. Ajustados a sus muñecas, poseía un par de largos brazaletes de color amarillo y negro.

El chico que se mantenía a su lado, tenía cabello lila que le llegaba hasta el piso sujetado en forma de colita mediante una extraña cruz. Sus ojos eran celestes y llevaba un extraño uniforme samurai color blanco, celeste y lila, y unas botas negras. Sin duda lo más extraño y llamativo que había visto Len hasta el momento.

- Ellos son Luka Megurine, Gakupo Kamui, Miku Hatsune… ¿Dondé está Rin-chan?- El joven les dedico una mirada de saludo, sin prestar mucha atención, pero entonces la visión de la joven de dos colitas hizo que se sonrojara y tuviera que apartar la vista. Luka le murmuró algo en el oído a su amiga diciéndole que la joven llegaría en pocos instantes, ya que se había retrasado en el desmantelamiento de su equipaje.

- Len Kagamine.- Dijo sin más, poniéndose de pie.

- Muy bien, sólo quiero que todos sepan que eres muy talentoso y estoy segura de que disfrutarás tu estadía en nuestro grupo… ¿Qué dices?- Dijo Meiko. Sin darse cuenta, Len había terminado en el medio de la habitación y tenía que decidir que lado tomar si el grupo de la izquierda o el de la derecha. Ambos le miraban con sonrisas y promesas de alegría, con excepción de Dell que mantenía una mirada seria y serena.

- Onii-chan…- Lloriqueó la chica de pelo verde saltando a los brazos del samurai, el cual la atrapó con cara de sorpresa. Luka apartó la mirada molesta, no le agradaba que trataran bien a Gakupo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ustedes ya tienen un nuevo miembro… ¿Podemos quedarnos con este?- Dijo con una perfecta voz de niña. Había sido hermanastra de Gakupo desde que era muy pequeña, y siempre le había funcionado ese truco para conseguir lo que quisiera, con excepción de que su hermano se quedara en el mismo grupo que ella.

- Pues…

- ¡Cállate! No me importa si quieres ayudar a tu hermana, y ser manipulado… ¡Pero no interferirás con nuestro grupo!- Exclamó Luka furiosa y enrojecida, sin duda no podía encontrar a alguien que odiara más que a Gumi.

- Oh… ¿Otra vez con los celos Nee-san?- Se rió abrazando a su hermano con mayor fuerza, el rojo de la chica aumentó.

- Eto…- Todas las miradas se dirigieron a rubio que miraba la escena con confusión y algo de temor. Gumi soltó a su hermano, y se alejó de nuevo hacia su bando… no sin antes sacarle la lengua a Luka de forma burlona.

- ¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima juro que te voy a…!- Gakupo tuvo que sujetarla para que no se abalanzara sobre la joven de cabellos verdosos.

- Como veraz Len-kun, muchos de aquí están locos… Pero no te preocupes, yo soy normal…- Neru le estiró la mano de forma amistosa, mientras su amiga de dos coletas rosadas sonreía a su lado.

- Te divertirás mucho… ¿neh?- Agregó la otra con voz infantil.

- Así es Teto, ven…- El joven empezó a acercarse, estaba con tomar la mano de la rubia cuando alguien profirió un suspiro… rompiendo así el silencio, y con él lo que podría haber sido una escena decisiva.

- No voy a obligarte, pero de verdad nos gustaría que te nos unieras… Es genial hacer nuevos amigos.- Dijo Miku, después de todo, ella y Rin eran las únicas nuevas en un grupo de antiguos amigos. Las mejillas de Len se sonrojaron al verla, sin duda era hermosa y parecía tan amable.

Empezó a caminar hacia esa dirección, pero entonces algo saltó del bolso que cargaba la joven… una pequeña y curiosa réplica de madera.

- ¡Ven rápido! ¡Deja de hacer tanto suspenso!- Exclamó asustando al muchacho que retrocedió al verla por el susto.

- ¡Miku! ¡Ya te dije que así asustas a las personas!

- Miren quien habla… ¡Cabeza de alga descompuesta!

- ¡Te aviso que tu tienes el mismo color de pelo que yo!

- Que raro… ¡Porque yo no soy tan tonta!- La joven la miró furiosa.

- ¡No soy tonta, tonta!- Ambas empezaron a discutir infantilmente, dejando al chico plasmado ante su tonta idea de que ella era seria y madura.

- Kaito haz algo…- Ordenó Meiko antes de dirigirse al muchacho horrorizado.- Len… créeme no es tan malo como parece…- Pero hasta ahora su grupo parecía estar compuesto por una Luka sanguinaria, y una Miku demente e infantil… y quién sabía que otras ideas se le habían formado en la mente a aquel rubio.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, una joven de cabellos rubios ingresó pero se quedó helada frente a la imagen del muchacho al tiempo que este también le dirigía una mirada de sorpresa. Ambos caminaron lentamente hasta posicionarse frente a frente, entonces con sumo cuidado ambos levantaron una palma y la apoyaron frente a la del otro. Simplemente parecían dos reflejos… El original y la visión del vidrio del sexo opuesto.

- ¿Quién eres?- Dijeron a la vez, ambas voces sonaron en perfecta armonía haciendo que el corazón de los presentes se acelerada.

- Tú… tú… ¿Eres la gemela de Len-kun?- Se animó a preguntar Neru, cortando la tensión que cubría el ambiente.

- No, no le había visto… nunca…- Admitió sin quitarle los ojos se encima. Ambos se miraban con curiosidad y fijeza, como si frente a ellos estuviera el más grande de los misterios.

- Pero saben, ambos tienen el mismo apellido.- Informó Meiko recuperando el habla, la habitación se llenó de murmullos de confusión.

- Díganme sus apellidos.- Ordenó Dell autoritario, dejando en claro que tenían que decirlo al mismo tiempo para demostrar que era verdad.

- Kagamine.- Respondieron, ahora de forma desentonada.

- Quizás los separaron al nacer…- Supuso Haku después de una silenciosa meditación, la mitad del gentío la miraron como si estuviera loca y hubiera visto demasiadas telenovelas **argentinas**** XD Ok, no.**

- Será mejor que llames a sus padres…- Sugirió Luka mientras todos asentían a la vez. Meiko se puso en acción y marcó a ambos números, pero lamentablemente el de la madre daba como no disponible, y el del padre ocupado.

- Dudo que mamá responda, ahora mismo debe encontrarse en el avión.- Informó Len pálido pero haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la voz.

- Creo que sería mejor que tomen un poco de oxígeno, y quizás un poco de azúcar…- Comentó Kaito empezando a sonreír, Meiko enarcó una ceja al tiempo que este sonreía.- Vayamos a tomar unos… ¡Helados!

Meiko se golpeó la frente al tiempo que Akaito, ambos se miraron con un leve sonrojo al notar que habían realizado la misma acción.

- Muy bien, llévate a los gemelos a la heladería. Los demás regresen a sus actividades diarias.- Ordenó con voz de liderazgo, el resto del grupo "Jazmín" observó a Haku a la espera de órdenes.

- Eto… hagan lo mismo.- Decidió, a fin de cuentas eso era lo más prudente. Dell asintió revelando el paquete de golosinas que llevaba escondidos, Haku pudo ver con como por un instante él sonreía.

- ¿Puedo ir con ellos?- Teto miró sorprendida a su amiga al tiempo que esta se sonrojaba.- Me gustaría poder hablar un poco con Len-kun

- Pues si Neru-nee va, yo también.- Decidió sonriéndole a su amiga en forma de ánimo.

- Muy bien… ¿Alguien más quiere venir? ¿Akaito?- El individuo se sonrojó al notar que había sido descubierto observando a Meiko.

- Nah… yo, paso. Tengo… cosas que hacer…- Dijo escapándose de la habitación, aunque en realidad no tenía ningún asunto pendiente. Haku suspiró cerrando sus ojos y se giró para hablar con Gumi con los ojos aún cerrados.

- ¿Y que hay de ti?- Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con lo que le faltaba. De un lado, tirando del brazo izquierdo de Gakupo, se encontraba Gumi y del otro, tirando del brazo derecho, estaba nada más ni nada menos que Luka. Decidió dejarlos ya que sabía que eso iba a demorar…

- Ven conmigo Nii-san, quiero que me des tu opinión sobre unos vestidos que me compré…- Dijo tironeándolo hacia su dirección.

- ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Él tiene que ayudarme a arreglar la recepción!- Se quejó enviándolo hacia su lado.

- Pero lo pueden hacer más tarde… ¿neh, oniisan?

- ¡Aún así! ¡Suelta!

- ¡No! Además… Puedes buscarte a alguien más, mientras yo paso un largo… y agradable rato con mi onii-san…- Insinuó.

- ¡Bah! ¡Ni que me importara!… pero como dije necesito de su ayuda…

- Pídesela a Kaito, o a cualquier otro alumno… Yo me quedaré con él…

- ¡Ya suéltalo niña malcriada!

- ¡No! Y para agregar… creo que mi onii-san preferiría pasar tiempo con su linda muchachita que con su malvada y abusiva amiga…

- ¡No soy amiga de este sujeto!- Objetó.

- ¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera son amigos… déjamelo a mí, y tu vete tranquila… Sino… ¿Qué tal si le hacemos elegir?- Sugirió soltándolo, haciendo que se precipitara y cayera sobre Luka, quien lo apartó con fuerza.

- No, porque él sabe cual es su deber…- Contestó mirando con odio a la joven de cabellos verdes.

- Tienes miedo de que él te rechace…- Se burló haciendo que la muchacha enrojeciera, estaba por responder cuando notó que alguien se había escapado.

- ¡Gakupo…!- Su grito de furia se pudo oír desde fuera del edificio, varios pájaros alzaron vuelo ante la potencia del estallido. Sin duda, nadie querría estar cerca de Gakupo cuando Luka lo encontrara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

- ¿Oyeron eso?- Preguntó Len mirando a los pájaros que pasaban por encima de ellos a toda prisa. **Referencia del grito de Luka al final del capítulo 3 XD**

Ahora se encontraban en la heladería del lugar, la cual era un enorme edificio de paredes blancas y relucientes. El suelo era de baldosas blancas y negras, y sobre ellas había millares de mesas metálicas con sillas a sus alrededores. Una barra de helados se hallaba al fondo con un grupo de encargados, y más atrás una puerta que iba a quién sabe donde.

Len se había acomodado en una larga mesa metálica al exterior, junto a Kaito, Rin, Teto, Neru, Meiko y Haku, estas últimas recién llegadas. Cada uno degustaba de helados diferentes; Kaito se decidió por el más grande con mayor variedad de sabores desde frutales hasta granizados, Rin había seleccionado un palito de helado de agua sabor naranja, Teto uno que parecía la masa del pan, Neru había decidido imitar la selección de Len, y Meiko y Haku se habían decidido con uno sabor sidra o algo similar, realmente no importaba.

- Mmh… Banana splits, gran selección Len.- Alabó Neru lamiendo su helado, Teto soltó una risita y fue callada por una patada recibida por debajo de la mesa.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Rin… Len… ¿Ambos viven con sus dos padres?- Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

- Yo vivo con mi papá, fui creada a base de la imagen de su hermana menor que vive lejos y por alguna razón, nunca nos visita. Él dice que me parezco mucho a ella pero sin su mal carácter. Le pareció lindo crearme con ese aspecto que recordaba dulce de chico, aunque al final terminó volviéndose rebelde y alejándose...- Explicó, su expresión seguía tranquila mientras disfrutaba su helado.

- Lo lamento tanto, Rin-chan.- Dijo Neru, aunque no apartaba la mirada del rubio. Rin no se percató de aquello, y aceptó con sorpresa la amistosa actitud de Neru hacia ella.- ¿Y tú Len-kun?- Interrogó arrugando la frente, ya se imaginaba lo que se venía. Ambos hermanos, seguramente habían sido separados al nacer por adopción y no sabían nada de la existencia del otro, siendo engañados con puras mentiras.

- Pues, vivo con mi madre. Con lo que acabo de escuchar, pues empiezo a dudar de lo que me había explicado mi madre… Ella dijo que me creó, como sabrán de estos avances de la genética, y eligió un aspecto lo más parecido posible a un chico que quería mucho cuando niña, incluso me hace vestir como él…- Rió volviendo a su helado, por un instante su expresión se volvió triste pero enseguida se recuperó.- Viendo mi parecido con Kagamine-san, y los mismos apellidos, empiezo a preguntarme si habrá algo más…

- ¿Pero tu apellido es el de soltera de tu madre?- Inquirió Haku pensativa, el joven negó con su cabeza, luego apartó la vista de su helado y respondió.

- No, su apellido es otro pero como ya les he comentado, quería mucho a ese chico, y me puso ese apellido paterno… claro, llevo ambos apellidos.

- Ah… ¡Todo tiene sentido ahora!- Exclamó Kaito apoyando su helado, ya casi terminado. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, en el caso de la pequeña rubia con admiración… Al parecer no sólo era atractivo sino muy listo.- Len y Rin… ¡Son clones alienígenas que vienen a dominar el planeta!- Meiko pateó su silla haciendo que este cayera al suelo.

- ¡No bromees con cosas como estas!- Le regañó fulminándole con la mirada.

- Lo siento, yo sólo quería animar un poco el ambiente…- Se explicó reincorporándose, y volviendo a su helado para comerlo en silencio.

- Estoy bien…- Dijo Len con voz tranquila, luego miró a la rubia que se sentaba a su lado. Su mirada era triste, y se mantenía silenciosa dejando que su helado se derritiera al sol.- ¿Estás bien Rin-san?

La joven levantó su cabeza sorprendida de que él recordara su nombre, pero claro, ya lo habían repetido varias veces durante la conversación… y él parecía lo bastante listo como para darse cuenta de ello.

- Si, es que… ya sabes… me cuesta digerir todo esto, y la verdad me siento muy confundida…- Admitió tratando de forzar una sonrisa sin éxito. Len posó su mano cuidadosamente sobre su hombro, y le sonrió de forma simpática.

- No te preocupes, ya se aclararán las cosas.- Sonrió de forma sincera, y ella logró devolverle la misma sonrisa sin esfuerzos. Neru que se sentaba frente a Len apretó su postre con fuerza haciendo que el pegajoso líquido se escurriera por sus manos.

- ¡Len-kun!- Llamó, el chico apartó su mirada, y mano, de la rubia para dirigirla a quien lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre Neru-san?

- Puedes llamarme Neru o Neru-chan, como gustes…- Dijo mirando a la rubia de reojo, haciendo que se sintiera intimidada, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar añadió.- Y te quería pedir si me podías alcanzar una servilleta.- Agregó recordando el estado de sus manos, el joven asintió y se alejó. Después de todo, él y Rin eran los que estaban más cerca del stand con servilletas de papel.

Ellos estaban localizados del lado largo de la mesa, con Meiko, Haku y Neru al frente, y Teto y Kaito en las puntas. Teto estaba entre Neru y Len, mientras que Kaito estaba entre Meiko y Rin.

Len no tardó en regresar con unas cuantas servilletas, ya que había calculado que más de uno las necesitaría en el futuro. Tras tomas asiento y dejar los delicados papeles en la mesa, volvió a su helado que se lo había estado sujetando Neru.

- Gracias Neru-chan.- Dijo tomándolo con una sonrisa, la joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al oírle decir su nombre de esa manera.

- D-de nada… Gracias a ti por traerme las servilletas.- Contestó tomando un par torpemente, Kaito sonrió al notarlo.

- Parece que tenemos otro rompecorazones…- Sonrió orgulloso, pero entonces Meiko y Haku le miraron con cara de burla.

- ¿Además de quién?- Dijo la castaña.

- Porque no creemos que estés hablando de ti…- Agregó Haku, ambas chocaron los cinco sintiéndose como en los viejos tiempos.

- En fin, la verdad que este misterio ya no es tan misterioso… Sólo es cuestión de esperar a que puedan comunicarse con sus padres, lo que yo quiero saber es cual es el grupo que tomará Len-kun.- Comentó Teto lamiendo su helado, Neru asintió poniéndole ojitos al joven.

- ¿Len-kun…?- Llamó la rubia inclinándose ligeramente a la mesa, el chico inconscientemente retrocedió.

- Eto… no lo sé, honestamente ambos grupos me parecen geniales. Algo raros quizás, pero no están tan mal…- Admitió con sinceridad, Meiko le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento por perdonar el comportamiento producido con anterioridad.

El joven se quedó meditando en silencio… Por un lado tenía el grupo de Neru, donde podría encajar con perfección ya que al parecer se llevaba muy bien con ella, y con su amiga Teto. Pero en el otro grupo estaba Kaito, que mostraba ser mucho más amistoso que su hermano, y obviamente que Dell. Además tenía que considerar que sería un chico con el que compartiría cuarto, la pregunta era con quien si ambos grupos tenían dos chicos… quizás los cuartos podían ser de a tres, o a uno de ellos le darían su propio espacio.

- Vamos Len-kun, no tienes que complacer a todo el mundo… ¿Alguna vez te detuviste a pensar en que es lo que tu quieres?

- A diferencia de alguien que conozco, que lo hace todo el tiempo…- Bromeó Meiko haciendo que Haku riera, al parecer sus helados las habían animado.

- Creo, y hablo por Len-chan cuando lo digo, que quizás sería mejor esperar hasta que se aclare el misterio…- Apuntó Kaito tratando de actuar de forma neutral. Una vez más Rin recobró su admiración y respeto hacia él, nunca debió dudar de que él era un joven maduro, sabio…- O al menos eso fue lo que murmuró Gakupo desde esos arbustos.- Agregó rompiendo una vez más la ilusión de la rubia.

Un samurai se reveló entonces apuntando con su sable al soplón, a pesar de sus intentos de parecer amenazante su cuerpo no paraba de temblar.

- Cierra la boca, si Luka pregunta… nunca me vieron.- Ordenó, guardó su espada y desapareció entre las malezas de arbustos y árboles del parque que estaba frente a la heladería.

- Dime Len-kun… ¿Qué harías si te toca compartir cuarto con un hombre armado? ¿Podrías dormir por las noches sin temer amanecer sin la cabeza?- Susurró Neru de forma que sólo él pudiera oírla, aunque claro, no se le escapó a Rin.- Tu linda… linda cabeza…- Agregó acariciándole los cabellos rubios, algo que molestó a la niña Kagamine.

- En mi opinión, Gakupo-kun parece ser una persona muy sabia… y dudo que su sable realmente tuviera filo… ¿Verdad Kaito-kun?- Preguntó en busca de apoyo, el joven asintió.

- Cierto, no lo había pensado…- Admitió al tiempo que se relamía la boca cubierta de helado. La joven suspiró mientras recibía otra mirada envenenada de parte de Neru, quien volvió a mirar con dulzura al rubio.

- ¿Y tú que vas a saber? Por lo que sé, llevas menos de un día aquí… y…- Teto tomó a su amiga del hombro para murmurarle algo al oído. Al mismo tiempo, Neru miraba la cara de ambos Kagamines y enrojecía.- Lo siento, Rin-chan.

La chica parpadeó varias veces ante esto, por un momento parecía que fuera a asesinarle y al otro era de lo más amistosa.

- Uh, de acuerdo…

- Después de todo es probable que seas la hermana de Len-kun… ¿Verdad?- La idea hizo que ambos reflejos se miraran con curiosidad.

- Supongo que eso explicaría el parecido pero… ¿Para qué mentirían?- Se preguntó el muchacho. Meiko lo miró fijamente, y luego a Rin. A simple vista eran idénticos, sin embargo presentaban ciertas diferencias casi imperceptibles, como que la cara de Rin era mucho más redonda que la de Len, y demás rasgos.

- Saben, ahora que lo recuerdo el padre de Rin-chan se parece mucho más a Len que a ella... Quizás ambos sean sus hijos.- Meditó.

- Piénsalo Meiko, las palabras de la madre de Len-san tendrían explicación pero sin embargo… ¿Para qué le diría a Rin-chan que él no es su padre?

- ¡Ah! ¡Dolor de cabeza!- Exclamó Teto recibiendo entonces todas las miradas de atención.

- ¿Cerebro congelado?- Insinuó Kaito con ansias de que la chica dijera que sí, y abandonara el postre, dándole así camino libre para comérselo él.

- No… ¡Es sólo que me parece muy confusa toda esta conversación!- Lloriqueó, Neru suspiró.

- Está bien… Puedes irte, además es hora de tu siesta.

- ¡Gracias Neru-nee!- Dijo con sus ojos aún lagrimosos. Abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y después de saludar se fue bostezando.

- ¡Ahora es mío!- Sonrió Kaito, al final había conseguido su objetivo y empezó a deleitarse con su extraño… pero delicioso sabor.

- Ah… ¿Dónde estaba? Ah, si… Haku tiene razón, en eso que dijo.- Entonces otra idea vino a la mente de la mujer de rojo.- ¿Rin-chan de casualidad traes una foto de tu tía contigo?

- ¿Uh? Ah… claro ¡Hai!- Revelando un móvil comenzó a teclear con velocidad hasta revelar una imagen de una joven similar a ella aunque más chica, y con ojos ligeramente menos intensos y cabello un poco más largo.- La tengo por si las dudas… ¿Es linda no?- Bromeó sabiendo que era como halagarse a sí misma.

- Sí, mucho… ¿Y dices que ella es tu tía?

- Más bien _era._- Rió con dulzura, extrañando a todos.- Después de todo vive ignorándonos un largo tiempo…

- No parece molestarte mucho.- Apuntó Neru, la chica le respondió levantando sus hombros.

- Es que es la verdad… Además si no fuera así quizás nunca hubiera existido, y mi padre me dijo una vez que ni de esa forma sería tan feliz como lo es ahora conmigo.- Aclaró, al parecer ya había tenido una discusión de chica en la que se sentía mal por lo de su tía, y el padre la había consolado con esas mismas palabras.

En ese instante Len se puso de pie, disculpándose para irse a caminar un rato aunque prácticamente había salido corriendo, y claro, no faltó una Neru que saliera corriendo tras de él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado?- Se preguntó Meiko preocupada, luego dirigió una mirada hacia la rubia que miraba en dirección por la que hace pocos instantes había escapado el rubio.- Quizás deberías hablar con él…

- ¿Uh? ¿Yo?- Le regresó una mirada llena de confusión, la castaña suspiró.

- Creo que tiene razón, después de todo él podría tratarse de tu hermano.- Explicó Kaito dándole una lamida a su helado.- Dicen que los gemelos tiene una telepatía o algo así…

- Pero… yo… no creo que me necesite realmente.- Respondió mirando hacia el suelo, por alguna razón se sentía como una inútil.

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Si uno se lo propone puede lograr cualquier cosa!- Todos observaron con sorpresa a Haku, que se había puesto de pie furiosa.- Sin embargo no te obligo a ir, quizás Neru-san pueda hablar con él y ver que le sucede.

- En fin, creo que ya todos terminamos nuestros helados… Rin-chan tu si quieres ve a recorrer el lugar.- Comentó Meiko rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había producido.- Además si tu Kaito te comes tres pasará lo mismo que la otra vez…- Agregó, y con eso se lo llevó de la oreja mientras este lloriqueaba. La rubia levantó la cabeza hacia Haku quien se puso de pie, con una mirada un poco seria.

- Yo ya no tengo razones para estar aquí, hasta luego.- Hizo una reverencia y se retiró del lugar, dejando a la joven Kagamine sola.

Decidió seguir las instrucciones que le había dado su superior, e ir a recorrer un poco el lugar. Caminó hacia el parque siguiendo el vuelo de una mariposa naranja y negra, la cual terminó desaparecer en el firmamento.

Ahora se encontraba en el espeso bosque con árboles y arbustos de todo tipo, con el nombre de su espécimen en pequeñas planchas de madera que yacían sobre la tierra y el pasto. Se encontraba en el centro del lugar, más a lo lejos se podía ver una pequeña plaza con juegos.

El sol brillaba radiante en el cielo despejado, y algunos gorriones sobrevolaban sobre la cabeza de la muchacha cantando unas melodías.

- ¡Len-kun! Ay, ya es la cuarta vez que paso por aquí…- Volteó para encontrarse con Neru, quien al parecer había perdido de vista al rubio al igual que ella a la mariposa.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Solamente recorría el lugar… ¿Dónde esta Len?

- ¡No lo llames con tanta familiaridad!- Gruñó, pero luego se recompuso.- Quiero decir… no lo sé, al final corrió tan rápido que lo perdí entre los árboles. Pero no debe andar muy lejos.

- Quizás no quiere que lo encuentren…- Meditó, mientras que la otra joven le miraba con suspicacia.

- Tú no lo viste… ¿verdad?- Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, Neru suspiró un tanto aliviada.- De acuerdo, si lo ves no dudes en avisarme…- Y con un rápido guiño, se fue corriendo y desapareció entre los árboles.

Rin suspiró cansado de la extraña actitud de la muchacha. Continuó su camino en dirección contraría por donde había aparecido, entonces escuchó un grito. Gakupo pasó corriendo por su lado a gran velocidad, y luego Luka quien accidentalmente la empujó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Trató de balancearse con sus brazos, pero al final terminó cayendo hacia los arbustos, pero para su sorpresa cuando abrió sus ojos notó que estaba sentada sobre algo suave.

- ¡¿Le…?- Rápidamente se levantó de su estómago, pero el muchacho le tiró del brazo para que volviera a esconderse y le tapó la boca con la otra mano.

Ella estaba a punto de protestar cuando Len los inclinó aún más cerca del suelo. Entre las ramas pudo ver como Neru pasaba buscando la causa del alboroto.

- ¿Rin-chan? Mm… Habría jurado haberla escuchado, junto con los gritos de Gakupo…- Chasqueó los dedos.- ¡Claro! ¡Seguro que él sabe donde se encuentra!- Salió disparatada en dirección por donde había pasado la pareja hace pocos instantes, una vez que estuvo lejos Len liberó a la rubia.

- Tu… ¡Eres un pequeño…!

- Lamento eso.- Se disculpó interrumpiendo los insultos que estaban por salir de la boca de la chica.- Pero por favor, no grites… Puedes irte ahora, sólo te pido que no le digas a Neru-chan que me viste.- Pidió, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

- Pensé que te caía bien… ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?- Él suspiró, volvió a mirar al camino desierto.- ¡Oye! ¡Préstame atención cuando te hablo!

- ¡Shh!- Una vez más estaban inclinados en el suelo, con Len manteniendo su brazo sobre la espalda de la joven para que no se levantara.

- ¿Entre los arbustos dices?- Repitió Neru mientras caminaba junto a Gakupo, quien iba siendo tirado del brazo por Luka. Ella estaba medio sonrojada por el contacto, pero se mantenía seria para disimular se trataba de un rojo de furia.

- Sí… ¿Acaso están jugando a las escondidas o algo así?- Len se golpeó la frente con su mano libre, al parecer había sido visto después de todo.

- Eto… ¿Entre qué arbustos?- Consultó ignorando la pregunta del samurai, Luka notó lo estaba evadiendo y que seguramente estaba tramando algo.

- Si no quiere que lo encuentren o se está escondiendo de ti, no es nuestro asunto… Sea lo que sea que estén haciendo no tenemos tiempo para hablar ahora.- Y con eso apresuró el paso dejando a la joven atrás, y sin darle tiempo a Gakupo para protestar.

Neru suspiró, al menos ya tenía una pista. Empezó a caminar hacia los arbustos, para la suerte del rubio fue a los que estaban del otro lado del camino. Esperó a que ella se alejara a los más profundos. Si procedía con cuidado podría correr sin ser detectado, pero… ¿Dónde se escondería? Sería sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que fuera encontrado por ella entre los arbustos.

- ¡Ah claro! ¡Esa Luka! Seguro que ella se fue a advertirle que lo estaba buscando…- Salió corriendo en dirección por donde habían desaparecido el samurai y la joven.

- Eso estuvo cerca…- Suspiró agotado y liberando una vez más a Rin, quien estaba lista para gritarle de nuevo.- De verdad lamento haberte involucrado en esto.- Agregó algo triste haciendo que su furia se derrumbara.

- L-len…- Recordó las palabras de Neru cuando le había retado por dirigirse a él simplemente así.-…kun.- Finalizó algo incómoda, él la miró sin entender su problema.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó sentándose al igual que ella.

- Eto… ¿Qué planeas hacer ahora? Digo… no creo que sigas escondiéndote entre los arbustos…- Contestó, segura de que él ya se había dado cuenta de su problema.- ¡No pienses que le diré a Neru-san!- Añadió al ver que no le respondía.

- ¡Eso lo sé, Rin-san!- Sonrió, pero luego se volvió serio.- La verdad no sé, no conozco mucho este lugar y aún no tengo cuarto… Espero que mis valijas estén bien en la sala de música.

- Lo lamento mucho.

- ¿Uh?- Rió simpáticamente, ella se sonrojó avergonzada.- Rin-san, tú no tienes la culpa de que esto esté pasando…- El sonido del quebrarse de una rama hizo que ambos se agacharan automáticamente hacia el suelo. Len volvió a posar su mano sobre la espalda de la chica aunque, en realidad, ya no era necesario. Suspiraron, sólo era una ardilla.

- No podemos seguir así…- Murmuró la joven sin molestarse en sentarse, simplemente permanecieron de esa forma.

- Tienes razón. No tienes por qué quedarte… Puedes irte, supongo que ya fue demasiado...- Dijo malinterpretando sus palabras, a la vez retiró su mano.

- No me refiero a eso. Hay que buscar otro escondite…- Una idea iluminó su mente, claro… ¿Cómo no lo había pensado?- Vamos a la plaza de juegos, seguramente podremos escondernos dentro de alguna de las casitas…- La mirada de sorpresa del muchacho hizo que se sintiera insultada.

- ¿Eh? No Rin-san, me sorprende que dijeras "escondernos"…- Se explicó leyendo su mirada. Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar cuidadosamente entre los árboles, cualquier cosa se esconderían detrás de algún tronco o se lanzarían al suelo… Lo principal era esconder a Len, ella podía de última revelarse sin problemas.

Finalmente avistaron la plaza desierta. No se oía a ningún niño, sólo podía escucharse el canto de algunos pájaros y el moverse de las cadenas oxidadas de las hamacas.

- ¡Ven! ¡Esta casita tiene puerta!- Anunció la joven, mientras que él se había quedado contemplando el escenario.

Entraron con prisa y trabaron la puertita, tuvieron que mantenerse gachos para entrar y sentarse para poder estar cómodos, y no chocar sus cabezas con el techo. Len sonrió, entre las tablas podía ver perfectamente si alguien se acercaba, pero no podrían verlo.

- ¡Muchas gracias Rin-san!- Sonrió, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante su cálida sonrisa.

- De nada… ¡De todos modos ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?

- ¡Cierto! Perdón por no haberte respondido antes… La cosa es que quería un tiempo para pensar.- Dijo haciendo referencia a la vez que la había cayado por la aparición de Neru cuando estaban ocultos.

- Ah, Pero parecías algo triste… ¿Seguro que estás bien?- La preocupación de ella hizo que él sonriera.

- Ahora sí.- Contestó, pero luego suspiró.- Es que… todo esto de que podamos ser hermanos me ha llevado a varias teorías… ¿Tú sabes que inventaron hace algunos años ese aparato para crear hijos sin las complicaciones del parto y que incluso puedas elegir su aspecto?

- Ajá, ambos nacimos con él… ¿no?

- Así se supone, pero… ¿Y si es mentira? Después de todo es un proceso muy caro, no cualquiera pagaría tanto por eso cuando hay tantas otras opciones...

- No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar…- Comentó confusa, él le dio una triste sonrisa.

- Quizás… sólo quizás… probablemente, más bien, seamos hermanos. Pero no sólo eso, sino gemelos nacidos de un padre y una madre… Y no sólo eso, las cosas que contaste de tu tía me hicieron pensar que quizás ella puede ser nuestra madre biológica.- Se explicó. Ella aguardó en silencio, esperando que continuara con aquella teoría… la cual consideraba disparatada, ya que esa mujer no podía ser su madre… Si lo fuera significaría que los había…

- ¡No! ¡No creo que ella nos haya abandonado! Además… ¿Qué hay de mi papá? Tengo pruebas de que él es su hermano…

- Exacto… y puede que él se ofreciera a adoptarte ya que quizás, no necesariamente nos abandonó porque no nos quería… tal vez, no podía mantenernos o algo por el estilo que aún no podemos comprender y…

- ¡Pero si eso fuera cierto tu también habrías sido adoptado!- Apuntó molesta de aquella idea sin sentido.

- ¿Y qué tal si no me querrían? Tu misma dijiste lo mucho que te quiere tu padre por parecerte a tu tía… ¿pero yo?- Bajó su cabeza, ahora la chica entendía que era lo que le molestaba.

- Len… No vuelvas a decir ni a pensar algo así… ¿De acuerdo?- De forma automática, sin pensarlo siquiera, le abrazó con fuerza. Al principio esta acción lo sorprendió y casi repeló, pero terminó por aceptar el abrazo y devolverlo. Él no le respondió, pero al final terminó por apartarse.- ¡Promete que no lo volverás a hacer!- Ordenó molesta, él suspiró.

- Todo lo que puedo hacer es prometerte tratar de pensar no más de lo necesario acerca del tema… ¿Satisfecha?- Dijo él, luego agregó una sonrisa para ser más convincente.

- ¡Bien!- Rugió molesta de que eso fuera todo lo que él estaba dispuesto a hacer. Le miró con desconfianza.- ¿Seguro que vas a estar bien?

- Gracias a ti lo estaré...- Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse aunque él no pareció notarlo, apartó rápidamente su mirada, entonces Len captó lo que había dicho y también se sonrojó.- Eto… me refiero a gracias a que hablé contigo…

- Ah… claro.- Asintió, atreviéndose a mirarlo para notar que él estaba igual de rojo que ella lo había estado instantes. Sonrió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

- ¿Qué te ocurre Rin-san?- Ella negó lentamente con su cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

- Nada…- Respondió sin dejar de sonreír.- Dime… ¿Cómo es tu madre? Y no me vengas de nuevo con todo el royo… ella fue quien te crió ¿no? Y por lo que veo, te quiere… así que es tu madre…- Él sonrió, y ambos empezaron a hablar acerca de sus familias.

Len y su madre vivían juntos en un lujoso departamento, claro, si él realmente había nacido mediante aquel proceso científico entonces tenían que tener una posición económica para pagarlo. Igual no era un chico mimado, su madre lo ama pero también trabaja mucho para darle lo mejor, y él se lo regresa estudiando duro para que sus esfuerzos no sean en vano. También le ayuda con los quehaceres de la casa, y prepara la cena para cuando vuelva del trabajo… Según su madre es importante aprender a hacer ese tipo de cosas, uno no puede depender de mucamas y cocineros, y él está de acuerdo.

En cambio, Rin y su padre vivían de forma mucho más acomodada en una mansión con personal para todo tipo de trabajos manuales. Eso no quita el hecho de que sean muy unidos, aunque eso signifique también que el padre sea sobre protector. Igual, no es una malcriada pero si puede llegar a ser muy caprichosa, o al menos a esa conclusión llegó Len aunque Rin no quiso admitirlo.

- Vaya… será mejor volver con el resto.- Comentó el rubio al ver que ya estaba atardeciendo, empezó a salir pero Rin le tomó del borde de la camisa.

- Um… ¿Len-kun?

- ¿Te pasa algo?- Preguntó volteándose preocupado, pero ella negó con su cabeza.

- No, estoy bien… Pero quisiera preguntarte si…

- ¡Len-kun!- Neru logró divisar la cabellera medio asomada de Len. De inmediato Rin se arrinconó asustada, si esa rubia se enteraba de que lo había encontrado y no le había avisado ella estaría muerta. El joven pareció entenderlo y se apresuró a salir, cerrando la puertita tras de sí.

- Oh, Hai Neru-chan.- Rin apretó sus dientes, Len no sonaba molesto ante su repentina aparición. Su voz era amable, y decía el nombre de la joven de forma dulce y agradable. La rubia decidió acercarse a los agujeritos de la pared para ver que era lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Len-kun!- Exclamó abrazándolo, para luego apartarse sonrojada.- Lo siento… es que ya me tenías preocupada…- La pequeña Kagamine podría jurar que esta sólo estaba poniendo excusas para abrazarlo.

- No, yo lo siento… no era mi intención preocuparte.- Se disculpó sinceramente, creyéndose la mentira.

- Ay… ¡Len-kun!- Una vez más lo abrazó con fuerza para quedarse de esa forma. Rin miró de cerca… ¿Acaso Len se estaba sonrojando?

- Ejem… ¿Q-que ocurre ahora Neru-chan?- Tartamudeó nervioso ante la extraña muestra de afecto.

- Es que, estoy feliz de haberte encontrado Len-kun… Quería preguntarte algo importante.- Rin se puso furiosa… ¿Acaso planeaba convencer a Len de que se les uniera con abrazos?

- ¿Uh? ¿Qué cosa?- Preguntó curioso, y algo preocupado. La joven apoyó su rostro sobre el pecho del muchacho, durante un instante, luego se apartó para mirarlo. Len por su parte, ya estaba rojo como un tomate, cosa que enfureció aún más a la rubia.

- No suelo hacer esto… Generalmente es a mí a quién se lo preguntan, y no al revés… Pero… ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?- Preguntó sonriendo segura de sí misma, probablemente porque el chico ya se había sonrojado bastante.

- Eto…

- No te preocupes, sé que estás nervioso… te daré tiempo para pensarlo.- Le guiñó el ojo, ahora más relajada.

- ¡¿Cómo puede…?- Neru volteó y miró a la casita, Rin se tapó la boca con ambas manos pero ya era tarde. En pocos instantes sería gritada, mutilada y después asesinada… podía sentirlo.

- ¿Quién está ahí?- Interrogó en voz alta, empezó a acercarse pero para su sorpresa algo la retuvo. Len le tomó de la muñeca…

- Em… Neru-chan…

- Espera un segundo…- Interrumpió, pero él siguió sujetándola.

- Me encantaría salir contigo.- Contestó, eso la detuvo por un instante pero no lo haría por siempre… Sin embargo, Len la tiró de la muñeca hacia él, y la rodeó con sus brazos y ella le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza olvidándose completamente de lo que estaba por hacer.

- Ahora vete.- Rin leyó los labios de Len, quien al parecer sabía que los podía ver. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para moverse, abrió la puerta y salió corriendo sin mirar atrás… La arena logró hacer que el sonido sus pasos fueran sofocados por lo que Neru jamás se enteraría de lo sucedido.

Corrió hasta que logró avistar la casa del grupo "Roza". Entró sin molestarse en saludar y se encerró en su cuarto.

- ¿Rin-chan? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Miku asomando su cabeza desde la litera de arriba.

- ¿Uh? Cl-claro… ¿Po-por qué no habrá de estarlo?- Contestó, pero sin embargo su voz cortada mostraba lo contrarío.

- Hey…- Miku saltó de la cama y se sentó junto a su compañera, después de todo se habían vuelto amigas cuando Rin se instaló en la habitación y le ayudó a desempacar.- Dime… ¿Qué pasó allí afuera? Meiko dijo que habían ido a tomar un helado, y que luego te fuiste a recorrer el lugar… ¿Y por qué estás cubierta de tierra y arena?- La joven se miró de pies a cabeza, era verdad, su aspecto era terrible… Trató de recordar a Len, pero este solo llevaba un poco de polvo, ya que en el camino se lo había sacudido un poco.

- Ah… eto… Es que estuve por el parque y la plaza y…- Quizás no debía decirlo… ¿Qué tal si luego se lo decía a Neru?- Eto… pero no le digas a nadie.

- ¿Uh?- La miró confundida al principio, pero después se le formó una sonrisita en los labios.- ¡Muy bien! El baño está al fondo, te recomiendo que te arregles si quieres mantener tu secreto.

- Gracias.- Dijo apresurándose a buscar unas mudas limpias, Miku sonrió aún más.

- No, gracias a ti… ¡Este será nuestro primer secreto de amigas!- Exclamó contenta, la niña no tuvo más remedio que devolverle la sonrisa.

El agua caliente de la ducha le ayudó a relajar, y terminó preguntándose por qué se había sentido así. Después de todo apenas y conocía a Len… no debería importarle que él esté con Neru. Una lágrima se le mezcló con el agua de la ducha… no, no debería importarle.

Una vez seca y cambiada, Miku la llevó a recorrer la casa. Pasaron por las diferentes habitaciones, del lado oeste estaban los cuartos de las chicas. El de ellas, y a pocos metros el de Luka y Meiko, y más allá, al este estaba el cuarto de Gakupo y Kaito. Abajo estaba la cocina y conectado a esta, el comedor. Más allá estaba la puerta que iba hacia el living y otra que iba a su salón privado de ensayos, pero Miku dijo que era mejor no entrar por el desorden.

- La cena está lista.- Una cosa de vivir en comunidad era que se les proporcionaba comida, claro, de última podían ir a comer en alguno de los comedores del colegio pero Meiko era excelente chef.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa rosada del plato? Y ahora que lo pienso… ¿Por qué hay un plato extra?- Como respondiendo a su pregunta, la cosa revelada se levantó revelando la forma de un pulpo, de alguna forma le recordaba a Luka.

- ¡Já!- Luka lanzó una especie de pecera encerrando a la criatura.- Rin-chan, ella es Tako Luka, es mi mascota. Sabía que esta trampa funcionaría… ¿Qué acaso no entiendes que no puedes comer nuestra comida?

- ¡Communication! ¡Synthesizer! - Respondió el pequeño pulpo rosado. Luego dirigió su mirada a la rubia.- ¡Nice to meet you!

- ¿Uh?

- Ignórala, es lo que generalmente hago.- Dijo la joven llevándose la pecera a su habitación, para luego regresar y acomodarse.

- La verdad, siento lástima por Tako-san. Entiendo por qué quiso escaparse…- Le murmuró el samurai a Kaito, sin darse cuenta de se podía escuchar cada palabra.

- Em… ¡A comer! ¡Gracias por la comida!- Exclamó Meiko levantando el planto junto a Miku, Rin las imitó. Y Kaito y su amigo se les unieron, al final todos comieron en silencio.

- Eto… ¿Y Len-chan?- Preguntó Miku.- ¿Al final decidió unirse a los "Jazmines"?- Rin tragó con fuerza para evitar ahogarse.

- No, está hablando con el director. Al parecer el joven tomó una decisión, pero primero quería cerciorarse de que no fuera ningún problema para la organización de los grupos.- Explicó Meiko creando mayor curiosidad, todos la miraron esperando lo que seguía.- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Qué grupo eligió?- Consultó Luka, hasta ahora la que mejor disimulaba su curiosidad.

- La verdad…- Todos se inclinaron, ahora la respuesta sería revelada.-… no sé.- Admitió haciendo que más de uno se cayera de su asiento.

- ¡¿Cómo que no sabes?

- Es que… bueno, me pidió que lo llevara con el director pero no me dio muchos detalles y cuando le estaba por preguntar ya había entrado…

- Considerando la hora creo que ya debería haber terminado, y si no está comiendo con nosotros sólo significa una cosa…- Todos suspirando con tristeza ante el razonamiento de Luka, seguramente tenía razón.

- ¡No nos desanimemos!- Exclamó Miku poniéndose de pie.- Puede que ellos tengan a Len en su grupo, pero nosotros tenemos algo más… no un grupo… ¡Una familia! ¡Con amigos!

- ¿Tantas ganas tienes de ver esa película?- Interrumpió Luka, Rin enarcó una ceja y entonces comprendió.

- ¡Si…!- Lloriqueo.- Vamos, quiero verla ahora…

Los chicos se retiraron en silencio, y las chicas se acomodaron en el living. Meiko preparó palomitas y unas gaseosas, luego la película dio por inicio en la pantalla.

- ¿Pero que es esto?- Preguntó la rubia, que hasta ahora lo único que tenía claro era que a su amiga le encantaban las películas dramáticas.

- Ah, una película que Miku quería ver desde hace tiempo… Puede pensar como niña pero es muy romántica, realmente no la entiendo…- Explicó la castaña de rojo.

- Agradece que no llegaste en su etapa de películas de princesas…- Agregó Luka mientras se ponía a leer una revista, poco le interesaba la película.

La película dio por inicio, era el típico drama romántico en la época victoriana… y al estar subtitulada no logró otra cosa que aburrir y dormir a la joven rubia, quien terminó por tener un sueño de lo más extraño.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

"_Era un lindo día. Meiko, Luka, Miku y Rin habían salido a comprar unas cosas y luego se habían detenido a tomar unos licuados. _

_- ¡Las películas románticas son geniales!- Repetía la joven de cabellos verdosos una y otra vez._

_- Son puras boberías…- Murmuró Luka sin apartar su mirada de una revista, la cual no parecía tener título ni portada._

_- Dí lo que quieras… ¡Tu no sabes nada! ¿Verdad Rin-chan?_

_- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?- Interrogó la rubia que hasta el momento lo único que había hecho era observar._

_- Oh, vamos… No vas a decirme que no tienes a nadie especial…- Canturreo dándole unos codacitos en el brazo. Meiko y Luka suspiraron, ambas se encaminaron hacia una tienda donde un enorme vestido victoriano color rosa y rojo se asomaba en la vidriera._

_- ¿Especial? ¿Cómo quién?_

_- Pues… hoy parecía que te estabas llevando realmente bien con Len, después de todo por eso estamos aquí…- De la nada aparecieron en la plaza, con unos atuendos más casuales.- Bueno, al menos hasta que llegó tu rival…_

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_- No me digas que no te diste cuenta…- Señaló a un lado de los árboles, Len y Neru estaban allí en una especie de picnic. Ambos, por alguna razón usaban trajes de épocas pasadas… Len un elegante traje amarillo con pañuelo blanco, y Neru un vestido amarillo con franjas negras… "Más bien disfraz de abeja" Pensó Rin sintiéndose molesta._

_- ¡Te vez muy linda Neru-chan!- La pareja volteó al notar que eran observados.- Buenas tardes, Miku-chan… Rin-san…- Saludó, ahora Rin y Miko también vestían aquellos vestidos. El de Rin era uno amarillo con decoraciones en negro y una roza, y el de Miku similar pero en verde. A pesar de que su aspecto era fantástico, Len sólo le dedicó una mueca de cordialidad, mientras que a Miku miraba con admiración y a Neru con un sonrojo en sus mejillas._

_- ¿Notaste que eres la única joven a la que llama –san?- Comentó su amiga, quien ahora se hamacaba a su lado en los juegos._

_- P-pero eso es porque apenas y me conoce… y…_

_- ¿Acaso no es tu hermano después de todo?- Volvió a mirar en dirección al pinic privado, pero ya no había nada.- ¿Len?- Volvió a girarse pero todo había desaparecido, estaba sola._

_- Es verdad… tú no puedes ser mi hija.- Dijo una voz paternal… Ella empezó a sentir que caía, como si la arrojaran a una caja… a la oscuridad, y la única salida se cerró frente a sus ojos junto con la única luz que quedaba."_

- ¿Rin estás bien?- Abrió sus ojos confusa, para su sorpresa se encontró con un rostro similar al suyo.

- ¿Len? ¿Len-kun?- Rápidamente miró a su alrededor, estaba en el living junto a Miku que miraba los créditos de la película en el suelo, mientras que ella estaba cómodamente acomodada en el sofá.- ¿Y Meiko-san? ¿Donde está Luka?

- Luka-san se fue a dormir a su cuarto cuando terminó la película, y Meiko-san está calentando algo para tomar.- Explicó con voz tranquila. La rubia lo miró desconsertada, luego notó un par de bolsos apoyados junto a la puerta de entrada.

- ¿Qué…?

- Él acaba de llegar, y ella pensó que le haría bien algo para calentarse.- Explicó Miku sin apartar la mirada del televisor, pensando que la chica preguntaba que hacía la castaña en la cocina a esas horas de la noche.

- Por cierto… ¿Te encuentras bien Rin-san?- Preguntó el joven, ella lo miró con ojos lagrimosos. Él estaba bastante arreglado, de camisa y pantalones de terciopelo… perfecto para salir y tener una…

- ¿Estabas en tu cita con Neru?- Eso despertó la atención de la joven de dos coletas, quien miró al rubio enrojecido y la joven enojada.

- No es algo de tu incumbencia…- Respondió apartando su mirada, con eso supo que era cierto.

- ¿Quién quiere chocolate caliente?- Canturreó Meiko al tiempo que repartía unas tazas y encendía la luz de la habitación.

- Muchas gracias.- Dijo Len tomando su taza, primero la sopló y luego bebió el primer sorbo.

- Oh… me olvidaba.- Ambas mayores miraron al rubio con una cálida sonrisa.- Puedes llamarme Miku-nee, Onee-chan o Miku-sensei…

- ¡Miku-chan!- Le retó Meiko, pero en seguida volvió a sonreír.- Puedes llamarme Meiko-nee o sólo Meiko… Si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarme, igual puedes contar con cualquiera de esta casa… excepto Kaito que sencillamente no sirve para nada…

**XD ESCENA EXTRA XD**

**Nota: Su lectura no afectará el progreso de la historia, se recomienda no leer si es que le interesa terminar el capítulo.**

En el cuarto de los chicos, tranquilo, silencio… y sobre todo oscuro. Nada podría quitar aquella tranquilidad, nada que no fuera…

- ¡Achu!- El samurai se cubrió con su almohadón justo a tiempo, evitando a sí cualquier cosa que podría escarpársele al joven de cabellos azules.

- Creo que pescaste un resfriado…

- Nah… Alguien debe estar hablando de mí. Seguro alguna fan desconsolada por mi ausencia…- Un almohadazo fue lo que recibió haciéndo que se cayera hacia atrás y que su cabeza chocara contra la pared.

- ¡Ya cállate!... y buenas noches. ^^

**XD FINAL DE ESCENA EXTRA XD**

- Muy bien, Miku-nee… Meiko-nee…- Asintió con una adorable sonrisa, ambas empezaron a pellizcarle las mejillas y despeinarlo.

- Aw… es tan tierno….- La castaña apretaba las mejillas dejándolas rosadas, lo que hacía que quisiera volverlas a apretar ante tan dulce color.

- ¡Con razón tuvo una cita!- Rió Miku sin dejar de despeinarlo.- Es tan tierno…

- Oigan… Por favor… ¿Podrían…?- No había caso, sencillamente nadie podía detenerlas una vez que iniciaban.- Rin-san… ¿Podrías ayudarme por favor?- Ella le ignoró, tomó la caja del DVD mientras bebía otro sorbo de su chocolate.

Así que de ahí había sacado la idea de los vestidos… La caja tenía imágenes de los personajes, todos de la época victoriana y una breve narración.

- Bla bla… reino de la inhumanidad… Ah… hermanos separados al nacer… bla bla… sirviente que se enamora…- Todo su sueño era sólo producto de los diferentes diálogos de la película, y las pocas imágenes que había llegado a ver.- Vaya, esta historia podría ser mucho mejor si no le hubieran hecho tan mala adaptación…

- ¿Quién tuvo una cita? Si… tú…- Reía Miku mientras el chico enrojecía furiosamente, bueno, aún más.

- Pero… ¿No son muy chicos para este tipo de cosas?- Murmuraba Meiko sumida en sus pensamientos, aunque sin dejar de apretar la mejilla del joven.

- ¿Qué película vieron?- Interrogó inclinándose hacia la rubia, y de paso deshaciéndose de las otras mayores. La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca, mientras leía la contratapa de la caja del DVD.

- Una película hermosa…- Miku empezó a parlotear de forma rápida, sin siquiera parar para respirar. Contaba cada segundo de la película y con lujos de detalles, por suerte, Meiko logró callarla haciendo que se bebiera su chocolate.

- Ah… eso lo explica todo.- Len se apartó y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa a Rin, quien parpadeó varias veces confusa.

- Que raro… Pensé que ustedes dos estaban peleados.- Comentó Meiko mirando la tierna sonrisa del niño, y la confusión de su reflejo.

- Oh… ¡Lo olvidé!- Admitió el joven riéndose con una mano detrás de la nuca.- Bueno, es tarde… Así que buenas noches.- Se despidió despeinando los cabellos rubios de la aún aturdida rubia, y luego dándoles un respetuoso saludo a las otras dos chicas.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ah, quería darle sabor al chocolate así que le puse unas gotas de sidra…- Explicó la castaña inocentemente, justo a tiempo para que Rin escupiera en su taza.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?

- Eso no importa ahora.- Miku la tomó de la muñeca y se la llevó rápidamente a la pieza, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Ahora dime… ¿Cómo que Len-chan tuvo una cita con Neru-san?- Le preguntó soltando a la rubia, sin parar de saltar de la emoción. Pero entonces vio la seriedad de su amiga y se detuvo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada…- Mintió, sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello inconcientemente. Al notarlo apartó sus manos rápidamente y sacudió su cabeza, aunque ya se estaba sonrojando.- Eto… Mejor vamos a dormir.

- ¡Au! ¡Pero yo quería saber…!- Protestó, pero simplemente fue ignorada. Al final, ambas se durmieron… o al menos eso parecía.

Después de aquella pequeña siesta, lo último que Rin quería era dormir. Se puso cuidadosamente de pie, evitando despertar a la joven que dormía en la litera superior, y abandonó la habitación.

- ¿Len-kun?- Una luz estaba encendida en la cocina, se acercó cuidadosamente para encontrarse con el rubio que tomaba un baso con agua con cara mareada.- ¿Qué acaso nunca has tomado unos sorbos de sidra? ¿Acaso te cayó mal?

- ¡¿Era sidra? Con razón…- Lo observó cuidadosamente, él solía ser más listo que eso.

- No es eso… ¿Verdad?- Consultó, él dejó de reírse para mirarla con seriedad. Una suave sonrisa se formó en su rostro, se acercó a la rubia para que estuvieran frente a frente.

- Como habrás notado… hoy, yo… bueno… salí con Neru.- Empezó, ella asintió a la espera de que continuara.- Bueno, entonces fuimos a comer algo y…

Abrió bien grandes sus ojos, él seguramente había terminado por besar a Neru. Rin empezó a caminar hacia atrás, sin pensar en las cosas con las que podría tropezar.

- Um… no tienes por qué contarme, no es de mi incumbencia…

- ¡Cuidado!- Tomó su muñeca y la tiró hacia él, evitando que diera el último paso hacia el mueble de puerta de vidrio con seguramente las copas y los platos más finos.

- Um…- No pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca de ella, pero de nuevo se apartó.- ¡No necesito que me cuides!

- ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó alarmado, ella suspiró. Era difícil tener cerca de aquel chico, no porque fuera desagradable, al contrario.

- Si, es que… tu…- Enmudeció… ¿Qué se supone que iba a decirle? ¿Que le molestaba que él hubiera besado a una chica?

- Ah… Ya sé.- Lo miró sorprendida, pero él empezó a reírse haciendo que se sintiera avergonzada.

- Lo lamento… ¿Te diste cuenta de que te escuché hablar mientras dormías?

- ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?- Su rosa avergonzado se tornó un rojo de furia aculada.

- Cálmate… no grites…- Pidió poniendo un dedo frente a sus labios.- Acaba de llegar y tú estabas diciendo algo desde el sillón… Pensé que me habías llamado y que me estabas hablando…

- ¡Eres un…! ¿Uh?- Sus ojos se quedaron como dos puntitos mientras otra vez se producía un cambio de color en su rostro.- Ah… ¿Y-y qué te decía?- Se animó a preguntar, aunque por su sonrisa prefirió no haberlo hecho.

- Pues primero me llamabas, y luego llamaste a tu papá…- Ilustró, rió algo avergonzado.- Tal vez no debería reírme, pero cuando leí de qué trataba la película entendía todo… y considerando lo ocurrido hoy.

- Ah…- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, ahora pudo relajarse un poco. Contempló al joven, ahora más tranquila, notó que se había cambiado y estaba con un short y musculosa blanca para dormir.

- Por cierto, si no estabas enojada por lo de los sueños... ¿Entonces por qué era?- Examinó el muchacho. Ella miró al suelo, su sonrojo volvió una vez más.

- Es que… en tu cita con Neru-san… tú y ella…- Una lágrima se le escapó del ojo derecho, no quería decirlo… ni siquiera pensarlo.

- Comimos una pizza… ¿Qué tiene?- Interrumpió el joven, extendió su mano y con un dedo le corrió la lágrima. Rin levantó su cabeza con lentitud, una vez que lo miró de frente, un rojo intenso invadió su rostro.

- ¡No me refiero a eso tonto! ¡Grandísimo tonto!- Empezó a gritar molesta, y se marchó a su habitación dando pisotones.

- Nunca entenderé a las niñas…- Suspiró agotado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

A la mañana siguiente, los incandescentes rayos del sol forzaron a que la joven Kagamine abriera sus ojos. Se levantó risueña y miró a su alrededor.

- Ah cierto…- Suspiró recordando que ahora vivía con los demás estudiantes vocaloids. Examinó la habitación de paredes blancas.

No era muy amplia, con una enorme ventana con cortinas… que habían olvidado cerrar. Tampoco tenía muchos muebles, sólo la literas, un escritorio con una computadora y dos armarios con puertas de espejo.

La joven abandonó la habitación para buscar a su compañera, quien seguramente estaría desayunando. Al salir se encontró frente a frente con Len, quien estaba ligeramente despeinado y con algunos mechones mojados, ya que había pasado por el baño donde se lavó el rostro con agua fría.

- Buenos días… ¿Ya se te fue el mal humor?- Un golpe en la cabeza fue lo que recibió por respuesta.- Creo que no…

- Ni te molestes en hablarme…- Caminó hacia la cocina, pero estaba vacía, al igual que el living.

- Tampoco están ahí…- Comentó Len desde atrás cuando ella caminó hacia los cuartos, todos vacíos.

- ¿Qué rayos? Esto no puede ser posible…- Farfulló mirando de un lado a otro sin encontrar la más mínima pista del paradero de sus compañeros.

- Quizás fueron a comprar algo o estén ensayando.- Consideró el rubio, ya que ninguno se había molestado en fijarse en la supuesta sala de ensayos.

- ¡Claro!- Salió disparada hacia la habitación, con Len siguiéndole desde atrás. Tocó la puerta, Miku la abrió cuidadosamente pero sólo lo suficiente como para revelar la mitad de su rostro.

- ¡Buenos días Rin-chan! ¡Buenos días Len-chan!- Saludó, sin dejarles ver que ocurría detrás de ella.

- ¿Ocurre algo Miku-nee?- Consultó Len tratando de ver que pasaba del otro lado, sin éxito.

- Todo listo…- Escucharon a alguien murmurar, al parecer Kaito. Miku sonrió aún más, abrió la puerta y se apartó del camino de los gemelos.

Ambos ingresaron, la habitación estaba a oscuras hasta que…

- ¡Sorpresa!- Exclamaron todos al unísono. La habitación de paredes cubiertas por aislantes acústicos. Había un bajo azul colgado en la pared, un amplificador en el suelo, un teclado nuevo y un equipo de disk jockey. También había unos escritorios con hojas de partituras, algunas en blanco y otras llenas. Al fondo se podía distinguir un equipo de control de voz, entre otras cosas, y frente a este una pequeña habitación de vidrio con micrófonos en el techo y auriculares sobre una mesita. Todo el lugar había sido decorado con guirnaldas y globos, y una mesita de plástico contenía una gran variedad de pastelitos, jugos, té y chocolate caliente.- ¡Bienvenidos al grupo "Roza"!

- ¡Muchas gracias!- Todos empezaron a reír y la fiesta dio por inicio. Len miró el chocolate con desconfianza por lo que decidió tomar un té, mientras que Rin se decidió por jugo de naranja.

- ¿Les gusta?- Comentó Kaito mostrando su bajo, que tenía un pequeño sticker con un helado de diferentes colores, los cuales cambiaban al moverlo.

- Un fender… ¿verdad?- Dijo Len, mientras que la rubia lo miraba con curiosidad… ¿Cómo era que sabía eso?

- Efectivamente… ¡Pero hablaba del sticker!- Lloriqueó tontamente.

- Am… Luka-san…- Len dirigió su mirada a la peli rosa, Rin imitó su acción preguntándose que estaría pasando.- ¿Tocas algúno de esos instrumentos?

- Hai, el violín.- Respondió sencillamente señalando al objeto de madera.- Igual no soy muy buena, aún estoy aprendiendo.- Sonrió.

- Deberían escucharla para entender a lo que se refiere…- Gakupo terminó bañado en crema de leche, Luka respiraba furiosa después de lanzarle la tarta.

- ¡Cállate!

- Oye… sólo era un comentario.- Indicó inocentemente mientras que la chica se le lanzaba hecha una furia.

- Quizás no debí preguntar…- Dijo Len alejándose de la pareja, se detuvo ante el equipo de Disc Jokey.

- Gakupo suele manejarlo o sino Meiko, incluso Luka sabe de ellos aunque prefiere practicar con su violín. También saben manejar aquellos tableros… Ellos nos ayudan cuando necesitamos efectos de sonidos y esas cosas…- Indicó Miku desde atrás, provocando que el chico saltara del susto. Ella rió y se le acercó para explicarle un poco más de los papeles del grupo, y también llamó a Rin para de paso informarla también.- Bueno, todos nosotros somos buenos cantantes… Aunque claro diferimos en géneros, y estilos. Como sabrán esta en una academia para gente con grandes talentos, por lo que no sólo somos buenos en cantar, o al menos no en este grupo… Hay algunos que ni siquiera cantan.- Explicó.- En fin, algunos son habilidosos para manejar equipos como Meiko, Gakupo y Luka. Otros tocan instrumentos, como Kaito con el bajo, quien incluso sabe algo de guitarra, o Luka con el violín… Yo por mi parte son cantante, bailarina y compositora.

- ¡Eso es genial Miku-nee!- Exclamó Len lleno de admiración, Rin lo miró molesta… ¿Qué acaso no le bastaba con Neru?

- Gracias, en fin… Los demás también bailan y todo, claro que no están tan especializados, o simplemente no es por talento nato. Por cierto, ¿qué es lo que saben hacer?- Preguntó, Meiko se adentró en la conversación.

- Oh, bueno Len es un excelente pianista… y además canta.

- ¿Piano? ¡Eso es genial! Con razón Meiko-nee fue a comprar un teclado esta mañana… Ya veníamos necesitando uno…- Dijo Miku sonriendo, luego dirigió su atención a la niña.- ¿Qué hay de ti Rin-chan?

- Bueno, al igual que ustedes canto, también sé componer un poco…y bailar.- Sonrió con mejillas rosadas, después de todo a Len le había gustado… Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

- ¡Que linda!- Exclamó Meiko apretándole las mejillas.- ¡Tengo una idea! ¿Por qué no cantan un dueto así todos conocen sus voces?

- ¡Gran idea!- Asintió Miku.

- La verdad yo también tenía algo de curiosidad…- Agregó Luka, acercándose al igual que el resto de la banda.

- Eto… ¿Y qué podríamos cantar?- Preguntó el rubio tímidamente. Miku miró a Rin de reojo antes de responder con una sonrisa muy suya.

- Pues… ¿Saben leer partituras?- Ambos asintieron y su sonrisa se ensanchó, en poco tiempo volvió con un par de estas, las cuales repartió.- Listo, esta es una de mis composiciones favoritas… espero que sea de su agrado.

- Pero… ¿No se supone que sea Romeo y Julieta?- Ella ignoró la pregunta de rubio y empujó a ambos dentro de la cabina de vidrio.

Ambos se miraron nerviosos una vez que pusieron los auriculares y la música inició, al parecer ya tenían la versión acústica grabada. Rin empezó a cantar con una voz dulce y joven, y luego Len se le unió… Ambas voces se fusionaron en una en poco tiempo, pero esa fusión era diferente a la de Kaito y Len, esta fusión era mágica.

Los ojos de Miku se iluminaron junto a unas lágrimas de emoción, Luka los miró sonriente y distraídamente apoyó su brazo sobre el hombro de Gakupo, quien se sonrojó y luego sonrió. Kaito también sonreía, y dirigió su mirada a Miku, quien al notarlo se sonrojó al igual que lo había hecho el samurai.

A medida que iban cantando y comprendiendo la letra, empezaron a sonrojarse. Ninguno de los dos se atrevían a mirarse, o al menos, no sin disimularlo. Cuando ya estaban finalizando la canción sus miradas se encontraron, y su sonrojo se hizo mas intenso y entonces… una luz los cegó.

- ¡Listo! ¡Que linda foto!- Exclamó Miku mirando la pantalla de su cámara digital mientras corazoncitos parecían volar alrededor de la joven sonriente.

- ¡Miku!- Ambos tiraron sus papeles al suelo y abandonaron la habitación para correr hacia donde estaba la chica de coletas. Esta a su vez, empezó a correr sin parar de reír.

- ¡Vuelve aquí y dame esa cámara!- Gritaba la rubia mientras la perseguía por el pasillo, sin poder evitar resbalarse al seguir descalza.

- ¡Miku-nee! ¡Por favor espera!- Decía Len, por su parte, mientras trataba de atraparla sin éxito.

Pero ninguno lograba alcanzarla, ya que ella era de piernas largas y realmente rápidas. Al final escapó por la puerta al exterior, sosteniendo su cámara triunfante. Pero entonces una idea triste se cruzó por su mente.

- ¿Y si realmente son hermanos?- Volvió a mirar a la imagen de píxeles con rostro melancólico, pero al final volvió a sonreír.- No… eso jamás… ¡Sólo hay que verlos!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

- Les diré qué…- Propuso Miku ingresando de nuevo a la casa, ambos gemelos se le acercaron rápidamente pero ella puso la cámara en alto estirando su brazo.

- Por favor Miku-nee, damos esa cámara…- Pidió Len haciendo su mejor carita de niño bueno, Rin lo imitó.

- ¿Y para que la quieren?- Preguntó, esforzándose por no rendirse ante esos rostros llenos de irresistible dulzura.

- Sólo queremos ver la foto…- Respondió la rubia inocentemente, pero la de coletas sólo estiró más su brazo.

- ¡Jamás se las daré y…! ¿A dónde se fue Len?- El joven reapareció acompañado por el muchacho de cabellos azules.

- Kaito-nii… ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

- Claro, Miku-chan entrégame la cámara.- Ordenó poniéndole la palma de su mano para que se la entregara.

- Mm… ¡No!

- Lo intente.- Suspiró dándole la espalda, ambos gemelos se golpearon la frente.- Oh… que lástima que alguien tan hermosa cargue una cámara tan pesada…

- ¿Her-hermo…?

- ¡Ajá!- Kaito prácticamente le arrancó la cámara en ese momento de confusión y tartamudeos. Miku se quedó parada con las mejillas teñidas de rosa, que se fueron oscureciendo hasta llegar a un rojo furioso.

- ¡Kaito!- La joven saltó encima de él y ambos empezaron una feroz lucha en el suelo, llena de gritos de terror, por parte del supuesto valiente príncipe azul, y feroces rugidos, de la chica conocida como una dulce princesa de cabellos verdosos.

- ¿Deberíamos intervenir?- Consultó el rubio mientras observaba la nube de polvo que cubría a los otros luchadores.

- Nah… seguro terminaran rompiendo la cámara al final.- Contestó simplemente, sin preocuparle que otra cosa romperían… ni aunque fuera uno de sus huesos.

- Chicos… ¿Quién puede…?- Meiko entró a la habitación y se endureció al ver la pelea.- ¡Ustedes dos sepárense!

- Creo que no te escuchan en este momento…

- A todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que necesitas Meiko-nee?- Interrogó Len curioso, la castaña sonrió.

- Es que necesito que alguien vaya a comprar unas cosas en la tienda que olvidé por la fiesta… Luka no puede porque está estudiando, Gakupo tampoco porque la está ayudando con historia… o sirviéndole como bolsa de boxeo… yo no puedo porque tengo que empezar a preparar el almuerzo, y por lo que veo, Kaito y Miku tampoco están disponibles.

- Yo iré.- Se ofreció el joven sonriente, ella lo miró con sorpresa.- Así de paso recorro un poco más el lugar.- Agregó, ella asintió levemente.

- ¡De acuerdo! Por cierto, dime Rin-chan… ¿Tú sabes cocinar?- La chica negó con la cabeza al tiempo que Meiko sonreía aún más.- ¿Y te gustaría aprender?

Esa mirada mostraba deseos y esperanza. A pesar de que ella realmente no estaba interesada, no encontró las palabras para negarse.

- ¡Hai!- Exclamó con todo el entusiasmo posible, provocando una risita del joven Kagamine. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, pensando que se burlaba de su penosa manera de actuar pero él sin embargo negó con su cabeza manteniendo su brillante sonrisa.

- No puedo esperar... ¡Suerte!- Le dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, luego le hizo un gesto de despedida a la castaña, quien le lanzó una libreta con la lista de víveres a comprar, y se retiró.

Las clases de cocina dieron por inicio. Meiko encendió la ornalla eléctrica mientras tomaba una olla y un paquete de fideos con salsa al verdeo y pollo instantáneos. Rin suspiró aliviada al darse cuenta de que no sería cocinar a la antigua, como solían hacer sus antepasados y los chefs profesionales… Cortando trozos de carne y verduras con herramientas afiladas, pero se equivocaba. La castaña sin duda aprovecharía de la tecnología pero sin embargo, una vez que puso todo a prepararse reveló de la heladera unas cebollas de verdeo, y de una alacena tomó una tabla y un cuchillo.

- ¡Cebollín!- Dándole una patada al joven de pelo azul para impulsarse por los aires, Miku dio un salto hacia las cebollas pero Meiko la esquivó con habilidad. Apoyó las cosas sobre la mesada de la cocina y miró a la rubia al tiempo que apuntaba a aquellos elementos.

- Rin-chan, córtala mientras me encargo de ella.- Empezó entonces una batalla feroz contra la chica de cabellos verdosos, que intentaba a toda costa tomar aquellas verduras. La pequeña se había quedado absorta ante la escena y miraba la lucha que ocurría frente a ella.- ¡Vamos! ¡No voy a retenerla y cocinar a la vez!

Ella asintió y se puso a la obra, tomó el cuchillo con su mano temblando, pero Meiko otra vez pegó un grito antes de que pudiera dar el primer corte. Le recordó que debía lavar las verduras antes de cocinar, y la pequeña no pudo evitar sentirse más incompetente ante algo tan elemental. Tomó el rociador antibacterial que se encontraba junto a la canilla y roció la verdura que quedó limpia ante las gotitas devoradoras de gérmenes y suciedad.

Comenzó de nuevo y dio el tembloroso primer corte, luego el segundo y así sucesivamente hasta que ganó confianza con el cuchillo. Cuando ya iba la mitad, después de todo no se animaba a ir rápido por temor a perder un dedo, Meiko ya había dejado inconciente a la chica junto al de cabellos azules y se había posicionado a su lado. Le empezó a señalar los defectos de sus cortes, y a explicarle como mejorarlos con velocidad, y sin perder los dedos. También, le explicó que preparaba la comida instantánea con esos acompañamientos ya que la hacían más saludable, pero sin perder la rapidez.

Cuando la comida estuvo lista, Len ya había regresado y preparado la mesa. Todos comenzaron a comer y a disfrutar de aquella delicia. Miku prácticamente comía sopa, ya que tomaba todo lo que podía de la salsa de verdeo sin preocuparse en los fideos.

- Es una especie de obsesión… Como podrán ver, no se trata de ninguna princesa como la que aparenta.- Explicó Kaito que ahora también estaba despierto, y sujetando un hielo contra su nuca. La chica le gruñó con comida aún en la boca, ante el comentario. Él le sonrió, y ella bajó su mirada sonrojada.

- ¿Ustedes dos son novios?- La niña los miró con curiosidad, ambos se pusieron completamente colorados. Meiko comenzó a reírse, mientras Luka pedía más para beber como si no pasara nada en absoluto.

- ¡Claro! Desde el primer día que están juntos esos dos tórtolos, aunque parece que son lo únicos que no lo saben…- Dijo la castaña sin parar de reír, Gakupo le sirvió su bebida a Luka siguiendo el juego de la indiferencia. Ambos parecían tratar de evitar cierto tema pero no lograron salvarse.- ¡Igual que esos dos! ¡Hip!- Señaló entonces a la pareja, que apartó su mirada como si no la hubieran escuchado.

- Creo que Meiko-san ha bebido demasiado…- Comenzó a decir la chica de cabellos rosados.

- Concuerdo, lo mejor será que la lleves a su cuarto.- Asintió el samurai señalando a la castaña que había empezado a hamacarse en su asiento sin dejar de reír.

- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

- Bueno, puedo hacerlo si quieres…- Recibió un puñetazo de la chica con mejillas ardientes y mirada furiosa.

- ¡Cállate pervertido! ¡No dije que no fuera a hacerlo!- Y con eso levantó a Meiko y se la llevó a la habitación, demostrando su fuerza a pesar de su frágil figura. Mientras tanto, Kaito le alcanzó su hielo al malherido.

- Lo necesitas más que yo…- Suspiró al tiempo que el otro asentía con depresión por la derrota.

- Quizás no debí preguntar…- Murmuró Rin sintiéndose culpable por los acontecimientos, pero Miku y Kaito comenzaron a reír.

- No te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo…- Dijo la joven con expresión de pura alegría.- Pasa todo el tiempo…

- Sí, además después de todo es verdad lo que dijo Meiko-san acerca de Miku-chan y yo…- Ella lo miró con cara de asombro, empezó a sonrojarse pero lo ocultó tras una risa nerviosa.- Me refiero a que ella gusta de mí…

- ¡¿Qué dices? ¡Tú fuiste el que me llamó hermosa!

- Era una distracción…

- ¡Distracción mis coletas! ¡Yo te gusto!

- ¡No yo!- Su discusión absurda dio por inicio, y Gakupo se retiró a rastras a su habitación aún sin superar su ataque de depresión. La rubia miró a su alrededor notando que Len estaba parado a su lado con unos platos en sus manos.

- ¿Vas a seguir comiendo?- Le preguntó, al parecer ya se lo había preguntado varias veces porque su voz sonaba algo cansada. Ella negó con la cabeza y él retiró el plato, para dejar la mesa libre y poner los trastos en el lavador automático.

Luka no tardó en regresar a llevarse a Gakupo para estudiar, el día seguía y este había sido sólo el almuerzo. Len se retiró de la casa poco después, diciendo que iría a buscar en los archivos de la biblioteca todo lo que tenía por estudiar, ya que como era del nuevo reparto estaba una semana atrasado… aunque tampoco fuera mucho. Le ofreció a la rubia que trabajaran juntos en el estudio del lugar, ya que ella también tenía que completar su carpeta.

Cuando regresaron, Meiko ya se había tomado unas píldoras que la recuperaron de su estado de borrachera y le felicitó a Len por su buen trabajo en la selección de víveres, ya que todos eran de los más frescos, parecían poseer un excelente sabor y aroma. Mas tarde comprobaron la calidad del sabor, y fue así como Len se convirtió en el comprador de aquella "familia", mientras que Rin se transformó en la aprendiza de la castaña.

Esa noche se deleitaron con un gran banquete, ya que al día siguiente ambos jóvenes tendrían su primer día de clases oficiales. Len tuvo la oportunidad de ayudar en la cocina mientras que Rin puso como excusa que tenía que terminar de preparar su carpeta. Terminaron de cenar, se ducharon y todos se acostaron a dormir, sin tener la menor idea de lo que les aguardaba al día siguiente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

El primer día de clases jamás resultaba sencillo en un colegio nuevo, y mucho menos cuando las clases ya habían iniciado con anterioridad. Len y Rin ingresaron al salón lleno de estudiantes. Entre ellos lograron reconocer a Teto y Neru, junto con otros rostros que habían divisado caminando por el campus.

- ¡Hola Neru-chan!- Len se le acercó sonriente, con Rin siguiéndole desde atrás disimulando su fastidio con una falsa sonrisa. Neru levantó la mirada y se quedó observando a Len con un tenue sonrojo, pero se apresuró en desviar la mirada antes de que alguien pudiera notarlo.

- Hola, eto… Él es Len Kagamine, y ella es Rin Kagamine.- Introdujo, todos los miraron fascinados. En poco tiempo, ya conocían a todo el curso y no tardaron en ser apodados como gemelos, a pesar de que aún no se sabía con seguridad si era cierto.

Rin aceptó con los brazos abiertos todas las preguntas de sus compañeros curiosos, y las respondía sonriente. Sin duda disfrutaba de ser el centro de atención, o al menos, la mitad. Len en cambio, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la excesiva atención y las preguntas, sobre todo las que venían de chicas curiosas por saber sobre su vida amorosa. Ambas rubias no pudieron evitar sentir curiosidad sobre este último asunto, al cual Len respondió con que era demasiado incómodo y cambió de tema.

Las entrevistas duraron prácticamente todo el día, mientras que los jóvenes Kagamine hacían todos sus esfuerzos por amoldarse y llevarse bien con todos. Ese día tuvieron la mayoría de sus materias, Rin demostró su habilidad para el deporte mientras que Len demostró ser más del tipo intelectual. Claro, todos los estudiantes eran brillantes a la hora de música, la cual era más bien de historia sobre esta y presentaciones grupales en las que se les indicaba todo respecto a sus estilos, puntos débiles, y notas a mejorar.

Cuando finalmente finalizaron las clases, todos los estudiantes se retiraron a sus respectivos "hogares". Neru detuvo a Len justo a tiempo, él se detuvo mientras que Rin seguía caminando sin notar su ausencia, y cuando lo hizo, ya había desaparecido en el interior del salón.

- Len-kun…- Empezó a decir nerviosa, obstruyendo la única salida de la habitación. El rubio se sentó en uno de los bancos sin notar que estaba atrapado, empezó a hamacarse relajadamente esperando que continuara.- Dime… ¿somos amigos?- Él se detuvo por un instante para mirarla sorprendido por aquella pregunta.

- Pues supongo que sí.- Dijo sonriendo, sin dejar de mecerse. De pronto escuchó que alguien trataba de abrir la puerta desde el otro lado sin éxito.- Neru-chan, creo que deberías dejar pasar a esa persona… mira si es algo importante.

- Puede esperar…- Contestó sin ceder a la persona del otro lado. Luego miró al chico con seriedad, pero él pareció no notarlo ya que seguía hamacándose con tranquilidad.- Len… ¿Tienes novia?- Esa pregunta lo agarró desprevenido, la puerta dejó de forcejear.- ¡Len!- Llamó haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo. La puerta se abrió en ese instante, y Rin corrió hacia él.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó, él se levantó tambaleándose un poco y apoyando su mano contra su nuca donde había recibido el golpe.

- Claro, no te preocupes Rin-san.- La joven pudo sentir como Neru la fulminaba con la mirada desde su espalda.

- ¿Preocupada yo? Solamente me aseguraba de que no hubieras… em… roto algo…- Contestó de forma desinteresada, aunque no muy segura de con qué excusarse.- Me refiero, sería terrible perder al único tecla dista de la banda…

- ¡Len-kun!- En ese instante saltó la otra rubia a sus brazos y lo sujetó con fuerza, a su vez acarició la nuca del muchacho.- Lo lamento mucho… espero que estés bien…

- Um… Neru-chan… ¿Podrías…?- Él trató de apartarla con delicadeza pero ella se sujetó con fuerza, Rin suspiró molesta al ver que estaba de más en la habitación. Se acercó dando pisotones y le arrancó el muchacho para llevárselo del brazo hacia la salida.

Pero entonces algo los detuvo, ya que Neru decidió seguir sus pasos y tomar al joven del otro brazo para atraerlo de nuevo junto a ella.

- Oigan.- El joven logró soltarse de ambas y las miró con seriedad, para luego decir con un suspiro.- Rin-san adelántate, yo enseguida te alcanzo…- Dijo con tono agotado, Neru sonrió triunfante al tiempo que le dedicaba una burla a la rubia.

- No. Te espero, si tienes algo que decir, no creo que haya problema con que yo…- Bajó la voz sintiéndose avergonzada, después de todo ella era la que estaba de más allí.- Te veo más tarde.- Finalizó escapando de la habitación sin darle tiempo al rubio de reaccionar. Pudo escuchar como alguien la llamaba desde atrás por lo que decidió esconderse dentro de uno de los salones vacíos.

El aula estaba perfectamente ordenada, el suelo reluciente y los bancos perfectamente alineados. El escritorio del profesor o profesora le pareció el lugar perfecto donde meterse, ya que tenía un hueco con paredes gruesas en el que cabía a la perfección.

- Ya olvídalo, debe estar cansada por todo lo de hoy.- Comenzó a decir Neru. Ambos habían detenido frente a la puerta del salón en el que se escondía, Len estaba por abrir la puerta pero algo lo detuvo. Una mano sujetó la suya con suavidad, al tiempo en el que la joven continuaba.- Además quiero saber tu respuesta a mi pregunta…- Se creó un silencio por un instante, Rin había logrado escuchar aquella consulta y ahora le daba curiosidad la respuesta, aunque en el fondo sentía un agudo temor.

- No, no tengo. Ahora si no te molesta…- Se escuchó como alguien giraba la perilla y la puerta se abría.- Rin-san… ¿Estás aquí?

- ¡Por favor! ¡Déjalo de una vez! Seguro que esta en la casa tranquila tomando algo o viendo televisión… Len-kun, quiero preguntarte algo importante.- Él la ignoró, eso pudo notar desde su escondite. Ya que se escuchó como alguien caminaba por la habitación, abriendo los lockers que no tenían candado para luego cerrarlos con cuidado.- ¡Len! ¡Escúchame! ¿Ya saben si ella es tu hermana?- La búsqueda se detuvo, y se escuchó como caminaba de nuevo en dirección por donde había venido y se sentaba sobre uno de los bancos.

- No, no estamos seguros… Pero Meiko dijo que ya que el padre de ella no sabía nada y no podemos comunicarnos con mi madre, lo mejor sería una prueba de ADN, aunque claro, como nos encontramos en un instituto tan aislado puede que los resultados tarden en llegar. En fin, ya enviamos las pruebas si es que quieres saber.

- Ah… ¿Y que piensas al respecto?

- Pues creo que las pruebas de ADN son muy efectivas en estos casos, ya que desde hace años se utilizan y…

- No, me refiero a si ella es tu hermana.- Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de Len, luego como se reacomodaba sobre el banco.- Y no me digas que no sabes, simplemente quiero saber si te gustaría o no.

- Ah. Eso… Pues, Rin me cae muy bien así que lo me molestaría tenerla por hermana.- Respondió con tranquilidad, Neru dio un salto de alegría y se abalanzó sobre el rubio.

Mientras ambos se retiraban aún riendo por lo ocurrido, Rin se encontró a si misma envuelta en lágrimas. Dio un suspiro, y luego abandonó su escondite. Cuando llegó hasta la casa, Len y Neru estaban hablando entretenidamente en la entrada.

Ambos bromeaban entre sí mientras esperaban que le abrieran la puerta al muchacho. Alguien les respondió diciendo que enseguida le abría, y se hizo un silencio. La joven se acercó al muchacho lentamente, con los labios listos para besarlo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Ambas se quedaron heladas, Rin de pie lista para interponerse y Neru con los labios en forma de pico.- De esa forma nunca podrás silbar… Ah, hola Rin-san.- Saludó el rubio redirigiendo su atención.- En ese instante Meiko abrió las puertas y se quedó observando a los tres jóvenes.

- Adiós Neru-chan.- Se despidió el muchacho entrando a la casa.- Buenas tardes, Meiko-sempai.- Agregó, luego volteó para ver a Rin que seguí parada frente a la entrada junto a la otra rubia.

- Ehm… ¿Quieren pasar?- Preguntó las castaña haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar agradable, aunque en realidad tenía pocos deseos de recibir una visita de la rubia de cabello largo.

- Oh. Claro.- Rin corrió hacia la entrada, tomó el picaporte, y la cerró con prisa junto con un "Nos vemos mañana." para la petrificada Neru.

Dentro de la casa, se encontraron con Luka y Miku discutiendo con los muchachos, estos últimos respondían protegiéndose detrás del sofá. Meiko suspiró al tiempo que los gemelos miraban la escena con las preguntas escritas en sus rostros.

- Estábamos discutiendo respecto a qué estilo utilizar para la apertura del festival musical que se acerca. Por un lado, tenemos los que quieren hacer un estilo playero y por el otro, cualquiera menos ese.

- ¡¿Acaso no creen que nos veríamos bien en bikini?- Gruñó Miku, ambos chicos se sonrojaron y Luka le lanzó una lata de atún a la cabeza de Gakupo.

- ¡Por eso mismo! ¡No queremos!- Respondió Kaito, ya que su compañero había quedado grogui.

- ¡¿Por qué?- Él se sonrojó ante la pregunta, Len suspiró ante la obviedad.

- No quiere que ningún otro chico te vea, y creo que es lo mismo por parte de Gakupo…- Luka miró furiosa al samurai y se puso de pie.- Pero con Luka.- Agregó el muchacho haciendo que esta se sonrojara, y desviara la mirada fingiendo que no le importaba.

- Muy buen análisis.- Felicitó la castaña dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda, mientras Rin miraba a todos sorprendida por los hechos.

- Aún así, creo que por el tiempo que estamos teniendo sería excelente para no cansarnos en la apertura.- Insistió Luka, ahora que había recuperado el color natural de su rostro.

- Sí, sí… ¡Lo que dijo!- Asintió Miku, luego miró a los gemelos.- ¿Ustedes están de acuerdo verdad?- Sonrió, mientras Len se sonrojaba y bajaba la cabeza, Rin lo miraba furiosa.

- Eto…- La rubia lo meditó por un instante, seguramente estarían más cómodos pero la verdad no le apetecía. Sin mencionar que los trajes de baño siempre pueden terminar revelando algo accidentalmente.- ¿Por qué mejor no hacemos un estilo… con vestidos de playa?- Sugirió tratando de cambiar la idea. Ambos muchachos la miraron con admiración.

- ¡Gran idea Rin-chan!- Exclamó Kaito sonriente, al tiempo que Gakupo asentía ahora recuperado del golpe.

- Um… Podría ser… ¿Tú que opinas Len-chan?- Preguntó Meiko que seguía parada a su lado, el niño levantó sus hombros.

- ¿No te gustaría ver a Rin-chan en bikini?- Interrogó Miku tomando a la rubia de los hombros.

- Me da igual.- Contestó cortante, luego dejó su mochila y tomó unos libros.- Me voy a la biblioteca.- Agregó y se retiró.

- Eto…- La pequeña se quedó helada, al igual que Miku que la seguía sujetando.

- Idiota.- Murmuró Miku Hachune, quien apareció de de repente dentro de uno de los muebles de la alacena, para luego cerrar las puertas. Miku se le acercó furiosa, pero al abrirla se encontró con nada más que tazas y platos.

- ¿Huh?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Len no se molestó en regresar hasta que empezó a oscurecer. Para entonces Meiko y Rin habían comenzado a preparar la cena, mientras que el resto del grupo continuaba la discusión sobre el tema… Ahora un poco más civilizadamente.

Realmente, a Luka y Miku no les importaba lo que usaran para el espectáculo, pero sí querían llamar la atención de los chicos que habían estado distraídos últimamente… Kaito con sus admiradoras, rechazándolas con amabilidad y encanto personalmente… lo que hacía que lo quisieran más, y Gakupo con su cariñosa hermanastra.

- Len-kun…- La rubia se le acercó cuidadosamente. Él la miró de arriba abajo, notando que llevaba un delantal de cocina blanco y un cucharón en la mano.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Echó un rápido vistazo hacia la cocina.- ¿No se va a quemar la sopa si te quedas hablando?- Agregó riendo con simpatía.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?- Preguntó cortante, al tiempo que le clavaba la mirada con seriedad. Él pestañeó varias veces como si no supiera de qué estaba hablando, pero sus mejillas lo delataron. Suspiró.

- No es nada realmente… - Miku Hachune apareció en ese instante y saltó a los brazos del muchacho, que logró atraparla torpemente. Empezó a reírse al tener a la muñeca en brazos.- ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

- Te dije que conozco el lugar.- Contestó apretándole la mejilla mientras él continuaba riendo. La muñeca de madera giró su cabeza como si de un búho se tratase, y miró a la rubia.- Después de la actitud de mi tonta discípula no tuve más remedio que ir a hablar con él.- Ilustró con tono algo arrogante, como si se tratara de una niña jugando a la maestra.

- ¡¿A quién llamas discípula? ¡Tú… tabla de surf barata!- Se escuchó como exclamaba Miku desde otra habitación.

- Si me disculpan voy a impartir algo de educación… con permiso…- La criatura saltó de los brazos del joven y aterrizó a la perfección en el suelo. Luego inició su camino hacia el origen del escándalo.

- ¡Sí! ¡Hachune-sempai!- Respondió este haciendo gesto militar, aunque no tardó en romper en risas.

- Ehm... ¿De qué…?- Meiko la llamó en ese instante, y tuvo que retirarse, luego durante la cena Len propuso lo que creyó una gran idea.

- Para la competencia… elijamos la ropa de acuerdo con lo que realicemos, y si tanto quieren usar trajes de baño… ¡Vayan a la playa! ¿Una salida de chicas estará…?- Las miradas de las dos adolescentes de cabellos llamativos y los dos chicos lo callaron.- Quiero decir… ¡Salida grupal! ¡Sí eso…!- Se corrigió.

- ¡Sí!

- Pervertidos…- Murmuró mientras Meiko y Rin se reían de la actitud de los otros cuatro. De pronto, la castaña de paró y apoyó sus puños de forma abrupta en la mesa.

- Pero sólo iremos bajo una condición…- Todos la miraron aterrados, curiosos y, a la vez, sorprendidos.-… si… ¡Damos lo mejor de nosotros en la apertura! ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron, ahora todos, entusiastas. Incluso se pudieron escuchar las voces de Hachune y de la pulpita Tako.

Y así inició la semana de entrenamiento, cantarían una de las composiciones de Miko, la misma que habían interpretado los gemelos con anterioridad. Meiko se encargaría de manejar el sonido, Gakupo y Luka cantarían un tercio de dueto, luego continuarían los gemelos y cerrarían con los populares Miku y Kaito.

El día no tardó en llegar y todo estaba listo. La apertura del festival, anunciaba el inicio de las competencias. En cada competencia se enfrentarían tres grupos, y a través de un esquema se iban marcando quienes se enfrentarían a los ganadores y quienes a los perdedores de los otros grupos de participantes. Los jueces, evaluarían la habilidad, la organización y cualquier otro detalle… para luego dar un puntaje. La apertura, era la oportunidad de presentar tu talento, y recibir críticas constructivas para luego estar listos para la verdadera competencia. Era por ello, que muchos estudiantes no se molestaban en participar o en esforzarse, ya que no quedarías eliminado y no afectaría tu puntaje.

- ¡Hola!- Neru se acercó a saludar a Len antes de que iniciaran las funciones, ella llevaba un traje de porrista, mientras que él un short de baño y playera. Después de una breve charla, el show dio por inicio.

El grupo de Jazmín interpretó una canción en la que la voz principal era Teto, incluso la letra y el título llevaban su apellido. Después de eso, y que el resto de los grupos pasaran iniciaron los fuegos artificiales junto a una especie de carnaval.

- ¡Vamos quiero ir a la rueda!- Exclamaba Miku mientras corría emocionada, al final los terminaron felicitando y prácticamente no habían recibido ni una corrección.

- Len… ¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntó Neru tomando al chico del brazo, mientras caminaban frente a los puestos.

- ¡Genial! ¿Y Teto? Me gustaría felicitarla…- Respondió buscando a la muchacha con la mirada, pero sin éxito.

- Ah… Está hablando por teléfono, hice lo que pude pero no logré convencerla.- Suspiró con tristeza.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Teto llamó al hospital, un amigo suyo ha estado internado desde las vacaciones, pero la verdad…- Bajó la cabeza con tristeza.- Dudo que mejore, ni siquiera le han respondido sus llamadas…

- ¿Q-qué le pasó?- Tragó el rubio, Neru bajó la mirada al suelo para luego mirarlo fijamente. No podía decírselo, eso leyó en sus ojos y al instante supo por qué.

- ¡Neru-nee!- Teto la abrazó con fuerza con una sonrisita en sus labios, pero esta vez Len se percató de lo mal que estaba. Hasta el momento, jamás había notado el tono rosado de sus escleróticas.- ¡Hola Len-kun!

- Ah… Hola… Eto…- Neru le clavó la mirada pero él sonrió.- ¡Felicidades! ¡Lo hiciste muy bien!- Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que Teto saltaba en su lugar.

- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Ustedes también estuvieron increíbles…!- Respondió alegre, luego los acercó de forma íntima y agregó.- Incluso creo que a Akaito le gustó tanto que pidió hablar con Meiko en privado…- Soltó una risita, mientras que Neru la miró confusa.

- Así que Akaito… ¿Quién lo diría?- Pensó Len, recordando la reacción de la castaña las veces que lo vio.- Tiene sentido…

- Claro, como yo felicitándote a ti...- Interrumpió Neru flirteando sin que él le diera mucha atención.- ¿Qué te parece ir a la rueda de la fortuna?- Ofreció señalando al enorme aparato. Len pudo observar en una de las cabinas como Meiko y Akaito charlaban íntimamente, al igual que Miku y Kaito en otra, y más abajo pudo ver a Luka con un Gakupo desmayado y golpeado.

- Pero sólo se puede ir de a dos… y somos tres.- Apuntó.- ¿Qué te gustaría hacer a ti Teto-san?- La joven rió ante sus palabras.

- Pues… - Miró a su amiga con el rabillo del ojo, pero Len pudo notar a la perfección como Neru le respondía con una cara enojada.- Creo que sería mejor que ustedes fueran, mientras yo iré a hablar con Haku-sempai.

- Pero Haku-sempai está en la rueda con Dell-kun.- Indicó Len señalando a la quinta cabina. Ella se mordió el labio, y miró a su alrededor.

- ¡Oh! ¡Gumi!- Llamó a la peliverde, aunque esta ya se había adelantado y caminaba rápidamente hacia ellos.

- Neru… ¡Aquí estás! ¡Necesito tu ayuda con mi celular! No sé que le pasa… y necesito llamar a Gakupo para irritar a Luka y así…- Se cayó al ver al rubio, luego hizo una sonrisita.- Jeje… No me llaman cupido por nada.

- ¿Quién te llama así?- Preguntó Teto confusa, la muchacha suspiró.

- Okey… yo me llamo así. Como sea, Neru…- Antes de que la rubia pudiera protestar, ya estaba siendo arrastrada hacia unos expositores de materiales de reparación y demás.

- Este instituto es bastante amplio…- Comentó Len, tratando de llenar el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Teto asintió con lentitud, luego volvió a mirar hacia unos puestos como había hecho con anterioridad.- ¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?

- Um.- Asintió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar en silencio. Se detuvieron frente a un puesto de tiro al blanco, el cual captó la mirada de la chica. Len rió, y pidió un turno.

En pocos instantes, hizo el cálculo, lanzó el aro y embocó en el pino. Luego tomó una cesta de figurillas hechas de pan; había en forma de estrellas, corazones, y varios animales.

- Aquí tienes…- La niña se sonrojó al instante en el que tomó la canasta, la miró con adoración y luego examinó el rostro del chico con perplejidad.

- ¿Cómo lo supiste?- Él empezó a reírse.

- El otro día había pedido un helado con un sabor como a pan y hoy no dejabas de mirar a este puesto… Era algo un poco obvio… ¿No crees?- Ella negó con su cabeza, manteniendo una sonrisa en sus labios.

- No… Ni Neru, ni nadie se había dado cuenta.- Señaló, él simplemente le devolvió una sonrisa.- ¡Gracias Len-chan!- Exclamó dándole un abrazo.

- De nada, Teto-chan.- Sonrió, y así comenzó la verdadera diversión. Fueron a cada juego que se cruzara en sus caminos y rieron como nunca, pero algo seguía molestando al rubio.- Teto-chan, lamento lo de tu amigo.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién…?

- Fue mi culpa, quería saber donde estabas y terminé haciendo que Neru me lo dijera… Pero, no debes preocuparte… Estoy seguro de que él querría que disfrutaras de la feria.

- ¡La estoy disfrutando!- Exclamó a la defensiva.

- ¡No es cierto! Lo veo en tu cara, cada vez que se produce un silencio en seguida viene ese rostro de tristeza… No te digo que dejes de pensar en eso, pero al menos intenta despejarte un poco.

- Es que… ¡No lo entenderías! ¡Sólo Neru-sempai lo entiende… pero ni siquiera llega a sentirlo del todo! Ella tiene a Dell, su amigo de la infancia… Entiende lo que es que le pase algo, pero no le ha pasado nada en cambio a… a…- Rompió en llantos, Len la abrazó de forma reconfortante.

- Lo siento… Pero, de verdad no es tu culpa…

- Lo sé… Él quiso ir a esquiar, pero… yo… Podría haberlo invitado a tomar chocolate caliente, o ir con él…- Empezó a lloriquear.

- ¡Teto! ¿Esquiar? No tienes que preocuparte… hoy en día no hay accidentes graves con esquí, y si hubieras ido puede que habría sido más problemático…

- ¡Pero no entiendes verdad! Cuando me hablas… cuando te veo… ¡Eres idéntico a él! Siempre amable, y no dejo de temer que algo le haya pasado y que tú seas algún tipo de…- Len empezó a reír, y Teto se apartó con el rostro rojo.- ¡No es gracioso!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Teto…! ¿Realmente crees que no te lo habría dicho si fuera él?- Dijo serenándose, y mirándola a los ojos. Teto abrió su boca pero enseguida la cerró, ambos estaban mirándose frente a frente a muy poca distancia, y fue entonces cuando la escucharon carraspear.

- Aham…- Ambos miraron a Rin que se encontraba parada frente a ellos. Se había ido para cambiar su vestido de playa y ojotas por algo más cómodo, unos jeans, remera y zapatillas. Ahora, miraba la escena con el rostro enrojecido. Len observó a la rubia y luego a la chica que tenía frente a él, para luego volver a la rubia.

- ¡Hola Rin-san!- Saludó sonriente.

- ¡¿Cómo que hola Rin?- Exclamó furiosa dándole un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡¿Qué rayos creen que están haciendo!

- No espera… Rin…- La chica volvió a golpearle, y él tuvo que empezar a correr para evitar otro golpea aún peor. Ambos se alejaron gritando, y Len saludó a Teto desde la distancia. La chica le devolvió el saludo y suspiró… Sin duda él era idéntico a Ted, pero Rin no era exactamente una copia de ella.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

- Rin-chan… ¡Espera!- Teto corría detrás de ella, al final Len estaba acorralado y la rubia se estaba preparando para darle una paliza.- Es todo una confusión… Len-chan y yo sólo estábamos hablando.- La rubia giró su rostro y la miró confusa.

- ¿Len-chan?- Repitió.

- Sí… él… es un buen amigo, eso es todo… Más bien debería decirle, Len-nii.- Agregó sonriente, Ris suspiró aliviada. Creía en Teto, desde el principio le había parecido una chica sincera e inocente, a diferencia de Neru.

- Espera un segundo, sé que me arriesgo en preguntar pero… ¿Por qué estás enojada?- Un golpe más hizo que se callara.

- Porque pensé que te estabas aprovechando de la tierna de Teto-chan… tú…- Dijo haciendo una obvia imitación barata de Luka.-… ¡Pervertido!

- ¡Ya suenas igual que Luka-sempai!- Resaltó el rubio riendo mientras se frotaba la cabeza dolorido. Teto le alcanzó un trapo con hielo que había pedido en la cocina, antes de ir tras ellos.- Gracias.

- Vaya, esto si que asusta… Me siento como si fuera Gumi-sempai.- Len empezó a reírse de las palabras de Teto, mientras que Rin lo observó con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué?

- Hay un problema en tu teoría.- Interrumpió Len.- Si tú eres Gumi, Rin es Luka y yo soy Gakupo, entonces… eso significaría que Rin está enamorada de mí.

- ¡¿Qué qué? ¡Deja de decir cosas tan estúpidas! ¡Yo jamás, de los jamases…!

- Lo sé.- Volvió a interrumpir, su semblante se volvió serio.- Después de todo, somos hermanos.- Las dos lo miraron atónitas, pero Len enseguida volvió a sonreír.- Me refiero, probablemente lo seamos…- Agregó para el alivio, inesperado, de la rubia.

- Saben… no lo creo.- Comentó Teto llamando la atención de los dos rubios.- Ted y yo, Haku y Dell… todos nos parecemos por mera coincidencia, así que… ¿Por qué no? ¿No será quizás que la madre de Len conociera al padre de Rin?- Razonó.

- Sí, pero… ¿No sería demasiada coincidencia? Ella y yo cumplimos el mismo día, y…- Teto volvió a reír.

- El otro día estuvimos viendo los papeles con Neru, no pregunten… el punto es que Rin es mayor que Len por quince minutos, ya que si no hubo partos no hay que tomar el cuenta el punto biológico.- Anunció.- Y en mi opinión, es medio raro que sean quince minutos de parto para otro hijo.

- ¡¿Cómo es que estaban revisando los papeles?- Preguntó Rin molesta.- Y… y…

- Neru no soportaba la curiosidad, así que esperaba hallar alguna pista. Igual, ella sigue deseando que el ADN muestre que son hermanos…

- ¿Por qué?- Len la miró con curiosidad, no parecía molesto ni tampoco feliz por la noticia, sólo confundido.

- Vaya Len-nii, a veces eres demasiado ingenuo…- Rió Teto mientras Rin apretaba sus puños.

- ¡¿Por qué crees que es? ¡Ella está…!

- ¿Quién está qué?- Rin volteó para encontrarse con la mirada fulminante de Neru, que iba de ella a Teto.- Len-kun… ¿Qué han estado haciendo?

- Ah, pues después de que te fuiste Teto y yo estuvimos recorriendo la feria y luego se nos unió Rin.- Explicó con tranquilidad, sin comprender a qué se refería.- Oh sí, lo olvidaba… ¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste mirando nuestras actas de nacimiento?

- ¡Teto!- Antes de que pudiera abalanzarse Len la retuvo del brazo, y la empujó hacia él. Ambos quedaron cara a cara, y con cuidado le corrió uno de los mechones que se le habían corrido.

- Me parece tierno que te hayas preocupado, pero la próxima vez no hagas algo que podría meterte en problemas…- Susurró haciendo que Neru se sonrojara al instante, mientras que Teto y Rin los observaban con sorpresa. Len soltó a la rubia, y Rin notó sus mejillas ardiendo al igual que las de la otra muchacha.- En fin… ¡¿Quién quiere donas?- Propuso alegremente, como si nada acabara de ocurrir. Antes de que pudieran responder, él ya se había adelantado hacia el puesto.

- Te-te… Teto ¿viste eso, verdad?- Le preguntó Neru mientras se acercaban con lentitud al puesto en el que se encontraba el chico. Rin las seguía de cerca.

- Sí… muy raro.

- ¿Viste como me miró? Y… y se sonrojó… yo lo ví… ¡Le gusto!- Teto no pudo aguantarlo, y rompió en risas. Len se les acercó con cuatro donas en mano.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Preguntó sonriente, luego miró a Rin que mantenía la mandíbula apretada.- Eh… bueno, Neru te compré de vainilla, Teto de pan, y Rin de naranja.- Dijo repartiendo los bocadillos. Luego le atinó un bocado al suyo, sorpresa, era de banana.

- Chicas, aquí están… Tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Dell que llevaba a Haku sobre sus hombros. Gumi, quien estaba a su izquierda los miró con detenimiento.

- Ara ara… Len, no sabía de tu pasatiempo…- Rió mientras el chico enarcaba una ceja sin comprender el comentario.

- Gumi-sempai, después quiero hablar contigo sobre un asunto.- Anunció Teto con seriedad. Gumi le sonrió asintiendo.

- Bueno… ¿Y Akaito?

- Se ofreció a llevar a Meiko a su casa, al parecer ella estaba con Haku… "Festejando".- Explicó Dell.

- Ah, sí… Gakupo y el resto están por esa dirección, no olviden preguntarle a mi hermanito por su ojo morado.- Rió la peliverde, Len y Teto se le unieron comprendiendo.

- No me digas que quieres que Gakupo pelee con Luka.- Le murmuró Rin molesta a su gemelo, después de todo esa noche se había dado cuenta de lo identificada que se sentía por ella.

- Claro que no, Gumi-sempai sabe lo que hace.- Contestó riendo, luego se despidieron del resto y se fueron con su grupo. En efecto, Gakupo sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su cabeza, cosa que le causó gracia a los gemelos ya Len aún sujetaba la suya.

- ¿Luka?- El samurai asintió, lanzándole una mirada a la joven que dormía sobre su hombro.- Al parecer Gumi nos hizo creer que íbamos a dejar la escuela y Luka se puso como loca…- Explicó sonriendo ante el recuerdo.

- ¡Y Luka-sempai anunció sus sentimientos!- Exclamó Miku sonriente, Kaito suspiró.

- Se supone que ese es el trabajo de los hombres…- Miku lo tiró de su silla y luego saltó sobre él.

- Entonces hazlo.- Animó riendo, él se sonrojó.

- No sé de que hablas…- La joven lo miró fijamente y él suspiró.- ¿Qué acaso no te bastó con lo de la rueda?

- ¿Me lo recuerdas?- Pidió Len y Rin se alejaron con lentitud, poco interesados en lo que seguía.

- ¿Y… a ti Len? ¿Qué te ocurrió?- Preguntó el samurai, el rubio señaló a su reflejo.

- Un mal entendido.- Contestó riendo, el samurai le detuvo la mirada con seriedad pero no dijo nada al respecto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nada… ¿Por qué no van a la rueda? No está muy lejos, y creo que llevan sus celulares… Luego los vemos en casa, yo tengo que llevar a Luka.- Los dos aceptaron, y mientras Rin se adelantaba el joven pidió hablar con el rubio.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- ¿Eh? Sí… ¿Por qué?- Gakupo suspiró.- Cuando volvamos, tenemos algo que decirles.- Advirtió.

- Ah… ¿Y por qué Rin-san no?- su voz se vio interrumpida.

- Es que realmente me parece que estás algo rojo, sólo me cercioraba. Lo que les diremos será para los dos, creo que sabes a qué me refiero…

- ¿Alguna pista?- El samurai rió.

- Aún no abrimos el sobre, los esperamos en casa.- Y con eso se puso de pie, y junto a Kaito y Miku se retiró con Luka en los hombros.

Len comenzó a caminar hacia la gran rueda, que seguía resplandeciendo en la oscuridad de la noche. Rin lo esperaba allí curiosa, no había nadie haciendo fila así que en pocos instantes ya estaban dentro de una cabina.

- Gakupo me acaba de decir que ya llegó el sobre…- Anunció respondiendo la pregunta que tenía Rin escrita en su rostro.- Cuando lleguemos leeremos la respuesta.

- Ah…- Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Durante las últimas semanas, se había atrasado la entrega debido a un escándalo que había ocurrido en la ciudad, y debido a eso ella y Len había pasado a ser bastante unidos. Por un lado quería escuchar que no eran hermanos, entonces ella y él podrían estar juntos, pero por otro lado, Len quizá jamás querría estar con ella… Y siendo su hermana, al menos tendrían algo que los uniría. Su celular vibró en ese instante, era Neru… ¿Cómo había conseguido su número?- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te equivocaste de número?

- Ja já, muy graciosa. Veraz, Akaito acaba de regresar y nos comentó que había llegado el sobre con los resultados del ADN.- Empezó a decir la voz de Neru desde el otro lado del teléfono.- Así que escúchame, y hazlo con atención… ¡Len es mío! No importa lo que digan… Seas o no la hermana te aviso que no tienes posibilidades… Hoy él mismo demostró lo mucho que le gusto. Es más, puede que tengas su atractivo pero no tienes nada de talento. No sé si te lo explicaron pero cuando uno dice "toco el violín" significa que tocan instrumentos de cuerda con facilidad… No un simple instrumento, se especializan en uno. Len es un caso especial, toca piano, pero por lo que investigué también es buen guitarrista… y no mencionemos su voz y su forma de moverse.

- ¿Rin?- Escuchó a Len que la llamaba, pero no podía verlo a través de la capa vidriosa que se había formado en sus ojos.

- No sé cual es tu punto… ¡Miku sólo compone, canta y baila… como yo!- Exclamó con los ojos húmedos.

- Sí, pero… - La rubia se cayó, y Rin aprovechó para cortar y apagar el aparato. Sintió una mano en su hombro, y como otra le despejaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Rin-chan… ¿Quién era?- Le preguntó preocupado, ella lo miró tratando de embozar una sonrisa.

- No… nadie en especial, sólo es que Neru tenía ganas de molestar.- Respondió, el rubio enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? Por lo que escuché tu comentario respecto a lo que haces junto a Miku… ¿Acaso ella estaba diciendo que no era suficiente?- Lo miró directamente a los ojos sorprendida de que se diera cuenta y asintió.- Que raro de Neru… Le dije que no hiciera nada que pudiera meterla en problemas.- Rin notó lo cerca que se encontraba Len de ella.

- ¿Acaso estás enojado con ella?- Él simplemente se rió y se inclinó aún más hacia ella.

- ¿Dime, que opinas acerca del kinshinsoukan?- Insinuó inclinándose aún más, ella lo miró aturdida.- Después de todo, puede ser que seamos hermanos…

- ¿Q-qué? Len… tú… tú…- En ese instante el rostro de él cayó a su estómago, estaba dormido. Al moverlo notó el calor que emanaba su cuerpo, al parecer tenía fiebre.

La rueda se detuvo y Gakupo los esperaba abajo, al parecer ya sospechaba que algo andaba mal después de haber visto el tono del rostro del rubio.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

En la casa los esperaban una recuperada Meiko, una pareja del cielo y una novia enojona. Gakupo se apresuró en saludar a Luka, antes de recibir otro golpe por haber tardado tanto y preocuparlos respecto a la seguridad de los gemelos.

- Era mejor cuando estaba dormida…- Murmuró el samurai recibiendo otro coscorrón.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Gruñó, Meiko se interpuso antes de que empezara a lanzar objetos pesados, y los llevó a la mesa donde estaba la otra pareja sentada. Un sobre de papel madera yacía en el centro de la mesa, a la espera de ser abierto.

- Muy bien… Len-chan.- Una vez sentado despertaron al joven que los saludó con cansancio.- ¿Crees que estarás bien?

- ¿Uh? ¿Cuándo llegamos?- Preguntó adormilado, parpadeó varias veces.- Ah, sí léelo, todos queremos saber la verdad… ¿Estás de acuerdo Rin-san?- Ella lo miró con sorpresa, sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas por un instante.

- Eh… Sí, léelo.- Dijo sacudiendo los recuerdos de su mente, luego hablarían de eso. Meiko tomó el sobre y lo abrió, luego leyó el papel en voz alta.

- El resultado bla bla… es… negativo.- Anunció tratando de mantener el mismo semblante, aunque todos notaron que esa noticia le había alegrado, al igual que a Miku que no se contuvo.

- ¡Que genial! ¿No Rin-chan?- Miku Hachune salió de debajo de la mesa en ese instante.

- Eso es un alivio, sino íbamos a tener que echar a Miku por sugerir un romance entre hermanos.- Dijo dando un salto hacia la cabeza de la muchacha para luego saltar frente a Len, quien se había quedado petrificado. Pasó varias veces su mano sobre el rostro del chico, y luego suspiró.- ¡Despierta!- Todos saltaron de sus asientos ante el grito.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Me dormí?- Luka se puso de pie y posó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho.

- Tu temperatura está bastante alta… ¿Por qué no vas a la cama?- Él asintió somnoliento, y caminó a la habitación sin decir ni una palabra. Al final todos se decidieron por acostarse, de todos modos no tendrían clases debido al festival nocturno.

A la mañana siguiente Len abrió sus ojos para encontrarse solo en la habitación oscura, una vez más escuchó como golpeaban la puerta.

- ¿Len? ¿Sigues dormido?- Pudo escuchar como la voz de Rin llamaba desde el otro lado de la habitación.

- Ahora no.- Contestó tratando de levantarse, no hubo éxito. Todo su cuerpo se sentía pesado, y al levantarse terminó por caerse sobre la almohada mareado. Rin abrió la puerta y caminó hacia él con una bandeja en manos.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Son como las doce, haz estado dormido toda la mañana.- Informó apoyando la bandeja con el plato de sopa sobre el regazo del joven. Len suspiró agotado, sintiendo como el aire caliente era exhalado de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y los demás?- Preguntó de nuevo, pero esta vez hizo una pausa para tomar un sorbo de agua.

- Decidieron aprovechar el día en la playa, tenían muchas ganas de ir así que los convencí en dejarme como tú niñera.- Explicó la rubia, sabía que ahora que se habían formado las parejas estas querrían estar a solas. Incluso había escuchado como Meiko llamaba a Akaito por el celular para invitarlo.

- Ah… ¿Estoy enfermo?- Preguntó, la chica se golpeó la frente ante la pregunta tan tonta.

- Sip, así es. Tienes como 38º o 39º… no estoy segura, ha variado durante la mañana.

- Ah… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- Su respiración era pesada, y mantenía el vaso de agua fría sobre su frente.

- Um… Sí. ¿Qué?

- Vete.- Ordenó, ella lo miró molesta.

- ¡¿Cómo que me vaya?

- No se… Ve con los demás, haz lo que quieras, pero vete ahora mismo.- Rin se inclinó hacia él molesta, su respiración de detuvo. Al parecer estaba conteniendo el aire.

- ¿Qué ocurre contigo? No me iré, además quiero que hablemos de lo de ayer.- su voz se vio interrumpida por el chico que tiró de las sábanas y se cubrió la cabeza, aún sujetando el vaso sobre su frente.

- Muy bien, hablaremos cuando me mejore. Ahora por favor, vete antes de que…

- ¿De qué? ¿Qué te pasa?- No recibió respuesta, así que se sentó sobre las frazadas y tiró de las sábanas.- ¡Dime que pasa contigo!

- ¡Te lo diré después ahora por favor vete! ¡Te lo suplico!- Pidió, parecía asustado pero ella se negó a marcharse. Ahora su curiosidad se había despertado, y no descansaría hasta saber que le estaba pasando.- Vamos… ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te vayas?

- Primero que nada, deja de actuar así… ¿Acaso estás enojado conmigo?- La chica se acercó acortando aún más las distancias. La respiración de Len se hizo pesada, como si estuviera tratando de no respirar por la nariz.

- Rin, en serio, no es un buen momento… Yo…- Miró en dirección al plato de sopa que yacía en el suelo.- Necesito comer ¿si? Vete… y te llamaré cuando termine.

- Muy bien…- Suspiró rendida, se levantó y le entregó el plato. Muy a pesar de sus protestas, cuando estaba por cerrar la puerta notó como le temblaba la mano al chico con la cuchara.- ¿Qué tal si te ayudo? No haré preguntas.

- No Rin… en serio no…- Ya era tarde, una vez mas estaba frente a él. Sopló la cuchara y luego se la alcanzó a la boca del muchacho, que de repente se había calmado y la miraba de una forma más relajada.

- ¿Lo vez? No era necesario que me fuera…- Sonrió mientras se inclinaba para alcanzarle una nueva cucharada.

- Tienes razón, te necesito… Así que quédate.- Lo miró desconcertada, y él sonrió, inclinándose aún más hacia ella.- ¿Te dije que te va muy bien el papel de enfermera?

- ¿L-len?- Tartamudeó la rubia mientras él sacaba el plato con sopa del medio, para luego inclinarse hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te he asustado?- Su forma de hablar estaba lejos de ser la de siempre, esta vez su voz inocente era completamente fingida.

- ¿No que-querías terminar tu sopa? Sabes que, me voy no voy a molestarte más…- Se puso de pie pero algo tiro de su remera. Volteó para ver a Len con el semblante deprimido.

- Por favor Rin-chan, no me dejes solo.- Hizo un leve puchero, y ella empezó a sentirse mareada… ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ese chico?

- Ehm… Len… ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le preguntó preocupada al notar el tono rojizo de sus mejillas.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?- Tomó la mano de la rubia y con delicadeza la posó sobre su frente. Al hacerlo, la obligó a inclinarse hacia él.- ¿Qué tal estoy?

- Caliente…- Contestó tratando de apartar su mano, en efecto estaba hirviendo.

- Que raro… Tengo frío.- La rodeó con ambos brazos y la abrazó contra su pecho.- Pero tú si estas caliente…- Sus mejillas enrojecieron al encontrarse con unos ojos que la observaban.

- Tenías razón… Me voy… Pero ya basta con esta actuación…- Se quejó furiosa mientras tironeaba para liberarse, no hubo éxito.

- Rin… Por favor, no me dejes.- Suplicó apartándole unos cabellos, como lo había hecho con anterioridad con Neru. Luego empezó a inclinarse hacia sus labios, muy lento. Rin puso ambas manos sobre la boca del muchacho y apartó su rostro, luego dio un salto y escapó de loa habitación.

- Luka… no Meiko… ¡¿A quién debo llamar?- Exclamó mirando los números en su celular, al otro lado se encontraba Len que había empezado a llamarla. Luego, al notar que no le respondían se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta débilmente.

- Rin… ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Preguntó abriendo la puerta, ella exclamó un grito asustada.- No te preocupes, nada malo va a pasarte.

- ¡Aléjate!- Exclamó enrojeciendo, segura de que era alguna broma de mal gusto.- ¡Deja ya esta broma! ¡No me parece divertida!- Él enarcó una ceja y empezó a reírse de aquel comentario, irritando aún más a su "gemela". Pero de repente, perdió el equilibrio y empezó a tambalearse. Un instinto protector se despertó en a muchacha que corrió en su auxilio y le rodeó la cintura evitando que cayera, él a su vez le rodeó la espalda.

- Eso, era una broma.- Anunció tomándole el mentón e inclinándose hacia ella, quien había vuelto a sonrojarse. Sus labios empezaron a acercarse, Rin se había petrificado, no sabía que hacer.

- ¡Hola! La puerta estaba abierta así que me decidí a entrar de todos modos…- Anunció Neru, la escena se congelo y partió en pedazos.- ¡Rin aléjate de Len!- Ordenó saltando a los brazos del rubio, y empujando a la otra muchacha que seguía aturdida. No sabía si sentir agradecimiento o irritación hacia Neru.

- Oh, me alegra verte…- Len empezó a inclinarse, ahora para saludar a la otra rubia. Rin se llevó a la muchacha del brazo antes que sus labios pudieran siquiera rozarse, y se la llevó a la cocina.

- ¡No sé que haces aquí pero será mejor que te vayas!- Ordenó molesta, sin duda de lo que estaba segura era que no quería que Neru besara a Len.

- Y dejarte para que le claves tus garras… ¡En tus sueños! Además me gusta esta nueva actitud…

- ¡¿Cómo que te gusta? ¡Está enfermo y tu quieres aprovecharte de su estado!- La risa sarcástica de Neru fue una completa sorpresa.

- ¿Aprovecharme? ¿Perdón? ¿Qué acaso no era tú la que estaba por besar a mí novio?- Len ingresó a la cocina en la que se hallaban, y se apoyó sobre la mesada.

- No se preocupen por esos detalles, no me molesta ser compartido.- Dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

- ¡Deja de babear! Esto es serio.- Dijo Rin mirando a la rubia que se había quedado deslumbrada ante el nuevo Len.- ¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete! ¡Eso fue lo que él me dijo y debí escucharlo! ¡Así que no cometas mi error y vete!

- Ah… Así que Len sabía de este… álter ego.- Rió Neru mientras él saludaba, y le indicaba que se acercara.- En otras palabras, él sabía que no podrías manejarlo y por eso te echó… ¿Qué sería más aterrador que besarte?

- ¡Besarte a ti! ¡Claro!- Contestó furiosa, la tomó del brazo y empezó a tirarla hacia la salida.

- ¿Van a salir?- Interrogó Len a lo lejos mientras las seguía con lentitud, después de todo estaba enfermo.

- Yo no, ella sí.- Respondió Rin abriendo la puerta, pero Neru se sujetó al marco de la puerta.

- No me iré… ¡Len-kun! ¡Haz algo!- Rogó, él asintió, y se acercó a ellas.

- ¡No lo hagas!- Ordenó Rin, preparada para pelear contra él, pero este simplemente rió.

- ¿Por qué quieres que se vaya?- Preguntó apoyándose sobre la puerta, que estaba contra la pared, mientras las otras dos seguían tironeando en la entrada.

- ¿Por qué crees? ¡Para que no se aproveche de tu estado!- Contestó molesta, ya que estaba usando todas sus fuerzas para empujar a Neru afuera pero sin éxito.

- Ah, que lástima… Si hubieras dicho que querías estar a solas conmigo…- Suspiró.- La cosa habría sido distinta…


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap****ítulo 14**

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Quiero estar a solas contigo! ¿Me ayudarás?- Gruñó molesta, Len sonrió.

- Luego me lo tendrás que agradecer…- Sosteniendo el picaporte con una mano se inclinó hacia Neru, y con el otro brazo apartó a Rin hacia un costado.

- Len-kun… ¡Por favor! ¡Yo quiero estar contigo! ¿Por qué no la echas a ella?- Se quejó ella.

- Porque si lo hiciera no sería divertido…- Se acercó aún más, sus labios estaban por rozarse. Neru fue soltando el marco lentamente, y sus ojos se concentraron en los de Len y… Le cerraron la puerta en la cara.- Muy bien, ahora es tu turno.

- ¿Mi turno?- Repitió incrédula una vez que cerró la puerta con llave. El muchacho se recostó sobre el sofá.- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Estoy enfermo… ¿Recuerdas?- Empezó haciendo un puchero.- Así que debes cuidar de mí, y darme todo tu afecto…- La rubia hizo una mueca, pero entonces una idea vino a su mente.

- Tienes toda la razón… Déjame buscarte algo para beber, y enseguida te acompaño para que discutamos acerca del "afecto" que debo darte.- Pudo escuchar como él respondía de acuerdo mientras se alejaba a la cocina, al regresar hizo su ataque.

Millones de bolsas de hielo cayeron encima del muchacho mientras este gritaba horrorizado. Luego, encendió el aire acondicionado y bajó las persianas.

- ¡Frío!- Se quejó abrazándose mientras empezaba a temblar.- ¿Po-por qué lo-lo hiciste?

- Eso te entretendrá mientras voy y busco el remedio para la fiebre… Meiko lo compró esta mañana, pero había olvidado donde lo dejó y dijo que te lo diera cuando despertaras…- Admitió algo avergonzada, después de todo había pensado curarlo al estilo tradicional si no lo encontraba.

- Pe-pero…

- Nada… ¡Ayer casi besas a Neru! ¡Ni hablar de hoy! ¡No dejaré que pases ni un minuto más enfermo!- Exclamó decidida, mientras volvía a la cocina a rebuscar en los cajones y otros.

- ¡Rin espera…!- Ella volteó, un Len completamente mojado se le acercó a ella furioso.

- ¡¿Por qué tenías que ahogarme en hielo? ¡¿Acaso estás loca? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?- Ella lo miró sorprendida entonces notó que tenía unas gotas rosadas en la boca, al parecer la medicina estaba en el refrigerador… entre todo el hielo.

- ¡Len!- Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, sin duda ahora su temperatura era normal… Si no tomaban en cuenta sus ropas mojadas y congeladas.

- Emh…- El chico se sonrojo incómodo ante el repentino abrazo.- Dime que no hice nada estúpido…- Ella levantó la mirada llena de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Acaso tan malo sería que me besaras?- Exclamó recordando las palabras de Neru, él la miró sorprendido.

- ¡Pues claro que sí!- Ella se apartó, pero él le tomó la mano.- ¡Yo jamás querría forzarte a algo así!- Lo miró sorprendida, con lágrimas aún en sus ojos.

- ¿Y qué estás haciendo ahora?- Insinuó, él se sonrojó y la soltó apartando la mirada.

- Sí, lo siento, no volverá a pasar.- Y con eso se fue al lavadero y se quitó la remera.

- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?- Exclamó deteniéndolo, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

- ¡No voy a quedarme mojado! ¡Me enfermaría de nuevo!-Contestó mientras tironeaba de su remera. Al final, ambos callejón al suelo, resbaladizo por el agua helada.

- Len… lo siento yo…- La muchacha se sonrojó al notar que había aterrizado sobre él, con cuidado se levantó hasta que al final terminaron sentados los dos. Len apoyando su espalda desnuda contra la lavadora y Rin sentada frente a él. Los dos se sonrojaron intensamente pero no hicieron ningún esfuerzo en levantarse. La muchacha no pudo evitar mirar al chico deslumbrada por su figura, mientras que este no dejaba de sonrojarse más y más.

- Rin… tu… de verdad…- Suspiró, se sonrojó con más intensidad.-… me gustas.

- Pero si querías alejarme cuando estabas enfermo y… y…- La alegría invadió su cuerpo más rápido de lo que quiso, pero en verdad no quería ilusionarse.

- Eso era por lo que dije, no quiero aprovecharme y enfermo soy una persona distinta, especialmente con la chica que me gusta.- El sonrojo se le hizo más fuerte a la muchacha, mientras que el de él no podía ser más intenso.- Espero que esto no cambie nuestra relación y que…

- No, esto si la cambia.- Y con eso sellaron un pacto con sus labios. Algo nuevo había iniciado.

El resto se sorprendió al verlos llegar a la playa durante la tarde, no porque llevaran un cesto para hacer un picnic nocturno, sino porque oficialmente eran una pareja… Y tardaron mucho menos que los demás mayores.

Cuando llegó el atardecer Miku Hachune salió del canasto de picnic y anunció su gran descubrimiento. Había logrado comunicarse con la madre de Len, quien había regresado al país por unas cosas, y descubrió que sin duda alguna era el padre de Rin el hombre que le gustaba de joven. De todos modos, ella ya no estaba interesada y el padre de la rubia tampoco por lo que ambos "gemelos" no tendrían que preocuparse por relaciones complicadas nunca más.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron de forma rápida, Neru no dejaba de intentar sabotear la pareja sin éxito, y Teto anunció felizmente al nuevo miembro de su grupo.

Era de su misma edad, alto y de cabellos y ojos rosados. Llevaba una camisa gris oscuro y corbata rosada, y el resto del atuendo similar al de Len pero con sus propios toques de color. Hace poco había salido del hospital, al parecer había estado ocupado con rehabilitación y no había podido comunicarse, pero finalmente Ted había regresado para estar junto a su Teto.

Estaban llegando las finales, pero las cosas eran muy distintas, dos de los grupos finalistas sorprendieron a todos haciendo una saga de interpretaciones unidos compuestas por Rin, muy a pesar de Akita que terminó haciendo coros junto a los alegres Akaito, Dell, Gumi, Luka, Ted y Teto.

Basada en la película que había visto en su primera noche en el instituto, Rin inició cantando e interpretando el papel de una princesa caprichosa, luego le continuó una nueva canción por Len como su sirviente, después ella hacía un regreso y finalmente cantaban Len junto a ella, Miku, Kaito y Meiko.

Más adelante inició Meiko representando su papel como una espadachína vengativa, para luego ser continuada por Miku, una princesa. Después era el turno del príncipe Kaito, más adelante la sirvienta Haku, cuya continuación era protagonizada por Gakupo como un rey malvado y para cerrar en las finales, Luka la sirvienta y ex amante de aquel rey. Todos tocaban sus instrumentos favoritos e interpretaban con gran entusiasmo… Al final, no sólo ganaron sino que su CD terminó siendo un gran éxito mundial, que inspiró juegos, más álbumes, comic, películas, de todo… asegurándoles una carrera para después de la graduación junto con una promesa de que seguirían juntos por siempre…

Felices, energéticos, con una voz que jamás será callada… Ellos vivirían llenos de lazos de amor y amistad que el tiempo jamás borraría. Cuando Kaito se graduó, Miku lo acompañó, ya que increíblemente logró saltearse un año… Con la ayuda de Hachune, claro. Y los cuatro, Teto, Ted, Len y Rin permanecieron unidos, ya que Neru fue expulsada por usar el celular en clase todo el tiempo, e intentar asesinar a Rin en varias ocasiones… No se lo tomen literal, no si no quieren tener pesadillas.

A medida que avanzaron con su nuevo grupo "Roza de jazmín", fueron integrando más y más promesas musicales. Hasta que finalmente el día de su graduación, habían recolectado una innumerable cantidad de miembros, esos sin mencionar los que más adelante se graduarían e introducirían a sus amigos y estos a sus amigos… La familia Vocaloid siempre seguiría creciendo… Cosa que quizás sea buena.

Eso, si no mencionamos a los hijos de los miembros que originaron la fama de "Vocaloid" en primer lugar, como en el caso de Len y Rin con sus gemelos de cabello sorprendentemente oscuro Rei y Rui Kagene, el verdadero apellido correspondiente a la madre de Len, o Piko Honne, hijo de ya saben quienes de cabello igualmente gris.

Y así comenzó la verdadera historia...

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta este punto! de verdad!

Cualquier crítica de la historia será bienvenida (mientras no sea malintencionada o.e) XD


End file.
